Ambrosia
by Kitten-Prince
Summary: Usually, Dr. Maura Isles engages in nothing but clear and concise communication. Leave it to a Rizzoli to turn her words upside down. Sweet semi-funny little fluff-let. Pre-Rizzles but still Rizzles. For life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo, this is my first fic for this fandom. It took me FOREVER to work up to posting it! I've been reading so many incredible fanfics from mind-blowing writers and it was just like , holy hell can these people write! But hey, the more Rizzles the merrier, amiright? Lol, anyways please be nice-ish and review! I would lurvs you for it!**

**Standard disclaimer: Not mine. If were mine I would probably do with them the same things you would. But not that. No! Not that! Gah! Ew! No! Not that either! Or that… you know what? Let's just stick with not mind…perverts….. **

Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of the Massachusetts Common Wealth, Certified Genius and Google-mouth extraordinaire sat stock still, rendered completely speechless for the first time in her life. Technically, that wasn't true. In the deep recesses of her mind Maura knew she still possessed the ability to speak, even if it wasn't manifesting itself at the moment. And she supposed, she had in fact been speechless before she was capable of speech as a baby. So a truer statement would be that for the first time in her adult life, Dr. Maura Isles had no idea what to say. She couldn't even begin to figure out how to rectify what had just happened, because she was still trying to process exactly WHAT had just happened.

Later, when she'd reflect back on exactly where in the conversation things had gotten so thoroughly mis-communicated, she wouldn't be surprised that it was a Rizzoli that managed to 'throw her for a loop'. They were as a group innately good at disfiguring everything she'd learned about the natural order of life and the people in it. Better than any National Geographic special or documentary she'd ever watched. The Rizzoli's were a breed of their own and nearly every conversation, family dinner, and general get together led Maura to more questions than answers. She'd learned more about people and family and emotions in the few years since meeting Jane Rizzoli than she had in the entirety of her life up to that point.

And the near whirlwind of drama that seemed to be attracted to the Rizzoli clan had shifted into her bubble as well. Life had been calm before them. Predictable and boring yes, but calm. Since taking a job as Chief Medical Examiner and beginning her friendship with Jane, and her subsequent adoption into the Rizzolis, she seemed to attract just as much trouble. From Hoyt, Dennis Rockmond and Kenny Layhee to Lydia and baby TJ. Then her own family mess of Patty Doyle, Hope and Kaitlyn and the ever so infamous kidney.

Sitting here now, watching the back door bang shut, Maura supposed that what surprised her the most out of this whole ordeal was WHICH Rizzoli had managed to leave her speechless. She had always assumed it would be Jane. Her best friend was a powerhouse of emotions and personality and opinions that she rarely if ever kept in check. She couldn't even begin to count the number uncomfortable situations she'd been forced to endure on behalf of her quirky best friend. Having to creatively lie to sensitivity trainers. Living down the 'fish' incident at the Fairfields. Being involved in 'catfights' at work. Never before in her life had that happened to her. Going undercover as a scantily clad waitress at a gay bar. She'd definitely been presented with some challenges.

Those were just the ones that involved others. Carefully navigating the intricacies of inter-personal relationships had never been her strong point. Their simultaneously rock-solid and tenuous relationship kept Maura on her toes, literally sometimes. She was never sure what and where their boundaries were. Always careful not to scare Jane away. Always trying to pull her closer.

As much as she loved Jane, and she had come to the conclusion that she did quite a lot, her friend was absolutely infuriating at times. The reddish-brown stain vs. blood battle was more of a way to tease the detective than an actual observation by now. Seeing Jane's frustrated eye roll and little lip quirk as she tried to fight a full blown smile spread heat through the ME's whole body. And sometimes she completely understood a euphemism or turn of phrase that Jane would use. But it was one of the funniest things in the world, and a secret addiction of hers, to watch the often prudish detective stutter trying to explain to her what something like 'That's what she said' meant. So it had been a natural assumption on her part that it would be Jane that would be the first to render her incapable of speech.

Though, she supposed, this really shouldn't have surprised her all that much. She'd been warned, multiple times, with varying degrees of seriousness, from all three Rizzoli children about the effects of 'Hurricane Angela'. She'd seen the matriarch in action a few times. The labeling incident for one. Maura shuddered and sighed. Her closet still didn't look right with only half of her shoes in their proper boxes. And she could understand why her children often avoided certain conversations with her. Since meeting Angela, Maura had counted no less than 98 attempts on her part to talk to Jane about finding the right man and or grandchildren. Though since TJ the happy grandmother had let off a tad. A 'blessing in disguise.' Jane had muttered once, watching her mother hold the baby.

Not that Angela spent all of her time unnecessarily scolding Jane. It was another secret delight of Maura's to watch her headstrong friend be reduced to a whiny obedient teenager. When Angela wanted Jane to do something, Jane ended up doing it one way or the other every time. She noted with a smile that the only other person with the same track record was herself. She and Jane often went head to head over small things like going to the coed reunion, or taking Lydia to Lamaze. Always with the same result. She'd start with a raised eyebrow and a competitive smirk, and in the rare instances that didn't work, she'd break out the 'puppy dog eyes' and Jane would turn to whipped mush.

Maura shifted on her stool at the thought of Jane being whipped for her, moving for the first time since Angela had left. She brushed away the infuriatingly pleasurable thoughts of a whipped Jane and focused. She was replaying the night over and over in her mind. Every word, every possible double meaning that she was aware of. A quick glance to her watch confirmed that she had been thinking now for nearly 20 minutes. After all that time, she still wasn't entirely sure where in the conversation things had gotten so out of hand. She was however aware of two very important things. First, she needed to fix this immediately, before Angela managed to follow through with her threat/promise to involve others. She had to set Angela straight on the matter. And secondly, and absolutely most importantly, Jane could not know. EVER.

With that in mind Maura hopped off her stool, ready to make for the guest house. Jane wouldn't be much longer, and this needed to be taken care of first. Jane wasn't a detective for nothing. She'd sense Maura's unease. And with her damnable inability to lie coupled with Jane's shear tenacity when she wanted to know something, there was no way Maura would be able to keep this quiet. She made it all of three steps before the front door opened. With slow motion movement worthy of one of those climactic movies Jane was always making her watch, Maura turned in mid-step and stared. She knew her expression was a clear example of 'deer-in-the-headlights', but the knowledge didn't help her wipe the look off her face as her oblivious friend shut the door behind her.

"Hey Maur, sorry I'm early but if you're really serious about the training I wanna make sure we get a stretch in first. Last time we did this I couldn't move without hurting for a week." The lanky detective, dressed in form fitting workout shorts and a tank that Maura noted showed off the brunettes muscle tone much too nicely, dropped an arm full of workout gear on the couch and made for the fridge.

"And I know, I know, beer is terrible when working out. Bad hydration blah blah, but I've been waiting for one of these babies all day so deal with it." Still unaware of Maura's plight, Jane took a pull of her bottle and headed back to the pile of gear she'd dropped. Inwardly Maura was chastising herself. Trying desperately to force her body to move and at the very least attempt to hide the look on her face. Jane was picking through the items she'd brought and then looked up questioningly at the honey blond. Maura realized with a start that Jane had asked her a question and she had no idea what it was. Jane arched an eyebrow and sent her an adorably confused half-smirk, sipping her drink again.

"Maura?" She asked and the ME valiantly ignored the pinging feeling Jane's teasing smirk caused inside of her. There was only so much even the genius herself could process at once and she was already way past overloaded. Maura briefly entertained a fantasy where Jane asked her absolutely no more questions and she managed to pull herself together and settled the situation. Sadly her fantasy shattered as Jane smirked again and crossed her arms, looking over the blonde and her lack of work-out clothes. All Maura could think was, _Oh please don't ask me what happened._

"Maura, are you okay? What happened?"

_Crap._

_RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES RIZZLESRIZZ_

Detective Jane Rizzoli kicked the back door to her car shut with a satisfying thud and adjusted the armful of gear she'd toted to Maura's. Earlier that day Jane had stomped down to the morgue, irritated at life. An 'invitation' to a mandatory self-defense training class had just been memo'ed out for tomorrow and Jane was loath to waste even a single Saturday off if she could help it. It wasn't like she even needed the training! She was more than adept at self-defense, as anyone who had been with her at last years class could testify to. With the intention of ranting to her best friend until she felt better, because talking to Maura always made her feel better, she'd swung the door open without knocking. The honey-blonde was on the phone so Jane had thrown herself unceremoniously into the Most Uncomfortable Chair in the Universe, patent pending, and waited.

Her bad mood had increased ten fold as she listened to the ME's side of the conversation. She was confirming a date. For tonight. A date that she was looking forward to if the smile on her face was any indication. Jane had reflexively clenched her fists and huffed. Well, that shot her plans of relaxing at Maura's tonight all to hell. Whoever the mystery man was, Jane hated him already. And suddenly she'd felt even more agitated than when she had first stomped down, and felt it grow by the second as her friend continued to giggle on the phone. Yes, Maura Dorthea Isles had been giggling. She'd dutifully ignored the little knot in her stomach at the adorable sound and stood up, wanting to be anywhere else but there.

As if sensing her friends discomfort, Maura had chosen that exact second to end her conversation, and had turned intense green eyes on the fleeing Detective. Even more fueled by then, Jane had skipped over the whole date issue, and instead focused all of her anger on the Training class. By the end of her tirade, even Maura had seemed surprised at how furious Jane was. After the obligatory 'you need to get laid' speech, which in Maura speak was awkward and lengthy, Jane had felt the need to escape, immediately. There was absolutely no way she could handle being there, then, in the room with Maura, with the knowledge that her friend was going to be rolling in her own sheets with some asshole tonight, listening to Maura tell her she needed to get laid. She'd pointedly ignored mentioning the date, because friends don't care who friends date, and made to storm away with a BS story about going home early to practice a few self-defense moves.

Ever eager to learn and or be a part of things not yet experienced, Maura had jumped on the chance to practice. She'd practically begged Jane to come over and practice with her. How she'd really needed to work on her own personal self-defense abilities. Some google-quote or other on how if one could teach, one truly knew. The good Doctor had broken out the puppy-dog eyes on full blast as if she really had no idea what that adorable expression did to her completely platonic friend and Jane had panicked at how fast her anger crumbled. So she did one of the things she did best and resorted to sarcasm and deflection.

An offhanded comment about interrupting Maura's date of the week allowed her to vent a little irritation. It came right back to her as was the way of things as Maura ghosted over the venom and said it was to be an early dinner. With someone she could easily part with. Wasn't even really looking forward to it. And training was much more important. And with a flick of her ever so perfect hair, if Jane would come over around eight, she'd make sure to be home and ready for her.

Naturally, uber-tough homicide Detective Rizzoli crumbled instantly. Resolutely telling herself that it was to help keep the ME safe as the Doctor was slowly amassing more 'Oh God my life is in danger from a very serious serial killer' moments than the Surgeon magnet herself. That was why she agreed. Not because it was passive aggressive and gave Jane a small thrill to know that Maura was dropping her mate of the week to be home and spend the night her. No. That wasn't the reason at all. It was the self-defense thing. Totally.

Which was how at seven forty five sharp, Jane found herself walking up to Maura's front door. She had been almost hoping that he hadn't been sent away so she could shoot him a smirk as she walked into the house, claiming Maura's company for herself. No foreign cars in sight however, and the Detective let loose a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Shoulders back, smirk in place, she walked inside. Just training. I'm here to train. I'm happy and early because I'm eager to train. Yes.

She saw Maura in the kitchen out of the corner of her eye as she kicked the door shut behind her. Say something.

"Hey Maur, sorry I'm early but if you're really serious about the training I wanna make sure we get a stretch in first. Last time we did this I couldn't move without hurting for a week." Yes. Yes that's good. Perfect reason to be early. Last time Jane had spent more time furiously punching the bag and avoiding eye contact with the blonde in the skimpy work-out clothes than she had spent training Maura. She unloaded on the couch and headed for the kitchen. Better get in a few drinks before seeing what outfit she'd be up against tonight.

"And I know, I know, beer is terrible when working out. Bad hydration blah blah, but I've been waiting for one of these babies all day so deal with it." Perfect, normal conversation. And so true. The second her inbox had beeped with that god forsaken memo, a beer was all she'd been able to think about. Well, almost all she'd been able to think about. All is well. Still no input from her friend so Jane made her way back to the couch. She fussed with the gloves and pads.

"So, what did you want to start with?" Still no answer so she took a pull of the beer, steeled herself, and glanced up. She was mildly amused to see the beautiful blonde paused in mid-step heading for the back door. There was slight panic in those green eyes and Jane couldn't help but smirk.

"Maura?" Still no answer. A tad concerned, but mostly curious, Jane allowed herself to really look at her friend for the first time that evening. Aside from the heart-stopping spandex that self-defense training called for, she was still obviously in her date clothes. Body hugging little red dress. Hair even more perfect than normal. Heels discarded beside one of the island stools. And glancing toward the back door with a guilty look in her eyes. Jane stamped down on the jealousy that raged through her at the thought that mister date had just escaped through the back like a teenager afraid of the parents. The urge to tease to cover up the hurt flared and Jane decided to take the rare opportunity at hand, and torment her friend. She gave Maura her Rizzoli smirk, the same one she'd whipped out the night she'd check-mated Tommy, and was pleased to see Maura actually visibly gulp. She crossed her arms, as she'd seen her mother do a hundred times in this very same situation.

"Maura, are you okay? What happened?"

_RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES RIZZLESRIZZ_

Maura opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She tried again, fighting the hyperventilating, but still nothing. She made a face and managed at least to turn her body so she was facing Jane, and away from the back door. Misdirection was a useful tool. She shifted under the smirk and scrunched her mouth up. How to best go about this? Try outright denial and risk hives? Evade the question and hope Jane forgets? Honesty?

"I…. don't really wish to discuss what happened with you." Was what finally came out. Jane's eyebrow quirked and Maura felt her knees wobble. Instead of taking offense at the comment, her friends brown eyes sparkled with something predatory. Maura caught the whimper in the back of her throat.

"Oh, you don't do you?" The raspy growl. The challenge in those eyes. The hunt in them. _Oh…..hell._

"No. I do not." Jane stuck her tongue in her cheek for a moment and then took another drink. She was contemplating, calculating, and Maura felt what little hope she had begin to slip away. Now Jane Rizzoli was on the scent, a puzzle in front of her. Maura was doomed.

Jane nodded sympathetically, giving the blonde a false sense of security and moved slowly and deliberately toward the kitchen. Completely unsure of whatever tactic Jane was employing, Maura stayed rooted to the spot and watched as her ever so confident friend swaggered up next to her and leaned up against the counter. That all- knowing smirk still plastered on her face. She took another slow sip, locking in Maura's gaze. And just when Maura felt herself start to snap, she spoke.

"So, does this thing that happened that you don't want to discuss with me have anything to do with why you are still in your date clothes and not ready to train?" It was asked innocently enough. But Maura caught the tease in her words. The lilt in her voice. Her eyes seemed to say that she already knew the answer and was toying with her simply for amusement. The ME had never been more aware of just how good Jane was at interrogation.

Since honesty had been the guiding force behind her first not-lie to Jane, she let it guide her next.

"Answering that question would constitute discussing this with you. Which I've already told you I do not wish to do at this time." She felt proud of that one. But those merciless chocolate eyes only twinkled back at her in amusement. Jane knew she was avoiding this. And she was having fun with it.

"Mmm-hmm. You're absolutely right. It would." She moved then, with all the grace and stealth of a jungle cat and had Maura not been so focused on what her next not-lie would be, she would have taken advantage of their close proximity to better appreciate her friends….muscle tone.

Jane moved like she belonged, which in all honesty she did. But the confidence, the certainty she held in that smirk made Maura doubt that she would escape even the night with her secret intact. She watched with baited breath as Jane walked around her, purposefully crossing just a little too close, forcing Maura to back up against the counter. The detective made a show of putting her bottle in the trash, pulling another from the fridge, and walking back to the frozen blonde, leaning casually against the counter again. This time on the side closest the door. Maura fought her natural instinct to flick her eyes to the back door. Her guilty conscience would not give her away.

"I don't suppose whatever happened, involved a certain someone did it?" She took another sip, grinning around the bottle between her lips and Maura bit her tongue. Jane regarded her coolly for a moment and then ducked her head, focusing deep brown eyes exclusively on her.

"A certain someone who just happened to escape through the back door?" For the life of her, Maura could not stop her jaw from dropping. How the hell had Jane figured that out? She started to panic again as Jane gave a little chuckle at her expense and Maura wrinkled her nose.

"As I told you before…" Jane cut her off by stepping into her personal space. The words died in her throat as Jane smirked at her again.

" I know, I know. You do not wish to discuss this with me." Maura could only nod as the brunettes gaze flickered ever so briefly down to her lips and back up again. It wasn't the first time she'd done that. Maura doubted it would be the last. Sometimes it seemed like Jane wasn't even aware that she did it. Regardless, it had the exact same effect on the ME as it always. Very briefly the breath caught in her lungs, and her brain became dangerously unfocused. Jane noticed Maura's unease, and took full advantage of it.

"Maura." She husked, her voice dropping an octave. The blonde forced herself to swallow. " Don't you think I deserve to know?" Came the whisper. Maura stopped the whimper before it came out and forced her mind to cooperate and say something.

"It isn't any of your business." Crap, that was lie. She could feel the hives already.

"You _are_ my business." Was the throaty response. A line stolen from what seemed like long ago. There was that grin again. Why did it seem like Jane already knew her secret? What if Angela had called Jane after leaving the kitchen? Oh God that would explain it. Jane already knew what had happened. Already knew and she was toying with Maura. Teasing her because she could. To ward off more hives, and possibly get some breathing room that she so desperately needed, Maura conceded the point.

"That….that is true yes. I suppose I am." Jane's gaze softened for a brief moment, then twinkled again. Instead of backing up, she moved closer again, tilting her head. Maura chewed on her tongue.

"And if you are my business, that means that THIS is also my business." The blonde sighed.

"That's not entirely faultless logic Jane…" She trailed off at the raised eyebrows and let the rest of the sentence go out in a sigh. "But, yes. THIS is your business as well." Pleased, Jane eased back slightly and Maura took the first real breath she'd had since her friend had first invaded her personal space.

"So, if this my business, then you should probably discuss it with me, shouldn't you Maura?" There was that tone again. That playful teasing bedroom voice like a cat that had the mouse pinned against the wall and knew exactly how long it wanted to play before going in for the kill. And her name….How did Jane manage to say her name like that? Her name on Jane lips sounded so soft and gentle and….and…..answer her.

"I…still do not wish too." She crossed her arms petulantly in front of her. There was nothing, NOTHING, good that could come of Jane finding out. And unless she got direct confirmation that Jane already knew, there was no way she would crack. At least, that's what she kept chanting to herself as Jane mimicked her pose and leaned in close.

"But Maura, " She whispered and the ME's knees went wobbly again. " Don't you, trust me?" Well, that just wasn't fair. She was the one who was supposed to melt Jane with a pout, not the other way around.

"You know I do." She couldn't help but whisper back. She felt her resolve crumble under Jane's soft smile. The detective shifted her stance, letting her hands rest on the counter-top behind Maura, one on either side of her. The position seemed so casual, even though it effectively pinned the ME beneath her. She tilted her head closer, her breath washing over Maura's cheek as she spoke. Maura new was a goner even before Jane's raspy whisper.

"Then talk to me." She let out a huff, and in defense of what was left of her sanity sent the best glare she could muster in her friends direction. But Jane knew she already won, and leaned back, a victorious smirk firmly in place. Maura rolled her head back and let out a small groan, closing her eyes. If Jane already knew, refusing to tell her would do nothing but draw out the torture. Not necessarily un-fun torture, but torture none the less.

"Fine, you win." Jane looked so pleased with herself, Maura couldn't even stay frustrated at her. A small smile crept onto her own face as Jane wiggled her eyebrows.

"But of course. You should know better than to try and hide things from me. Honestly, I'm hurt that you even wanted to." She leaned back across from her and the blonde took the opportunity to process quickly.

\ "It's not that I didn't want to Jane. You know I trust you. I just thought if I could take care of things first, it'd be better off for everyone." Jane just raised an eyebrow and Maura huffed, walking over to fridge to select a bottle of wine. This conversation would go over so much better if she were able to consume at least a little alcohol.

"But before I go into it I really need to add a disclaimer. I truly don't believe your Mother meant any harm…." She got no further as a loud snort interrupted her and she turned to find Jane choking on her beer. A few minutes and a towel later and Maura went to speak again. Jane halted her with a finger to her lips and the blonde did her damnedest to focus on the confused expression the brunette held, and not how easy it would be to purse her lips and kiss the intruding digit.

"Wait wait wait. My MOTHER?" Maura blinked. Jane blinked and then…

"Oh, uh I mean…." Jane narrowed her eyes and Maura cursed herself. Jane didn't know. Jane had no idea. She'd just been using that 'I already know' trick to break her, and it had worked. Now it was down to a battle of wits. Jane didn't know what she thought she did, and now Maura knew it.

"What about my Mother?" She demanded, glancing toward the back door as if she could shoot lasers from her eyes all the way into the guest house. Maura shifted, kicking her poor overworked gray matter into overdrive. Maybe there was a way around this after all.

" I…..was talking to your Mother. Before you got here. And that is why I am not ready for training." She nodded, pleased. That was a wonderful not-lie. Now, to shift things before Jane caught up…

"Speaking of, I really should go get dressed…." She made to turn back and was immediately blocked as a now very confused and curious Detective pinned her against the counter again.

"Oh no. Don't think you're getting out of this that easily." The ME let loose another sigh and met Jane's frustrated glare head on.

"I wasn't trying to get out of anything. I answered your question, so I thought we were done." Jane waggled a finger at her and Maura resisted a sudden urge to nip at it as Jane smirked.

"No Maura, you answered ONE of my questions. And I'll give you credit for that, it was cleverly done." Maura winced and Jane only narrowed her eyes, shifting so she very nearly had their bodies pressed together. Maura resigned herself to surviving off little to no oxygen. Jane's face took on her characteristic smirk.

"So the thing that happened, the thing that you didn't want to discuss with me, was that you were talking to my Mother?" The incredulity dripped from her voice and Maura avoided eye contact.

"Yes. That is correct." Since was wasn't looking at Jane, she could only imagine the stare she was getting was getting as the Detective shifted against her again.

"And why didn't you want to discuss talking with my Mother with me?" Maura made a face and set her jaw. _Think. Think quicker. No, stop thinking about how close to you she is. Bad. Bad Maura. No_.

"And, what was it that you needed to take care of that would be better off for everyone?" The blonde scrunched her nose up. She could do this. She was a certified genius for God's sake. She could out-lie Jane. There was salvaging this yet. _Keep going with honesty. Less chance it'll blow up later_.

"During my, conversation, with your Mother, she and I had a um, misunderstanding." Jane arched that perfectly sculpted eyebrow again.

"A misunderstanding?"

"Yes, a miscommunication…" Jane huffed and eased back.

"I know what a misunderstanding is Maura. I still don't see what the big deal is. I can't even think I could begin to count how many 'misunderstandings' I've had with Ma." Sensing escape, Maura smiled and rolled her eyes. _Play it down_.

"Well that is you. I pride myself on open and clear communication."

"So Ma was what then? Confused about something you said?" Maura's nose twitched. She was walking a thin line here.

"She took something I said to mean something else entirely. The more I tried to clear things up, the worse the misunderstanding became. I simply wished to get things cleared up as quickly as possible." Jane huffed with a smirk and walked over to grab another beer. Quietly, Maura let loose the breath she'd been holding. God that had been too close.

"Well sheesh Maura, it's no big deal. Ma could misunderstand anything and everything. I've seen it happen." The ME grinned, now fully aware of that fact having witnessed it herself. She went to pour herself a glass wine that she'd entirely forgotten about when Jane's next words ripped the relief out from under her.

"So what was it about?" _Crap. Crap. Crap_!

"What was what about?" _Sound innocent, avoid eye contact, focus on the wine._

"What did Ma misunderstand this time?" Jane's tone was light, jovial. Oh god if she could only thing think of just one more not-lie! She was soooo close.

"Oh, it was nothing. Really. Just something silly." She laughed, just a little too forced, and didn't even need to turn away from her wine glass to see Jane's eyes narrow, now watching her intently again.

"Maura…." _Oh God Oh God in that deep raspy warning tone_….

"Yes Jane?" Maura bit her tongue when her voice squeaked. Didn't matter that she wasn't lying yet. She was hiding something. Her body knew it, and more importantly, Jane knew it.

"Maura…." Came the rough growl again. The blonde fumbled with the glass and nearly jumped out of her skin when a olive-toned hand steadied it for her. She spun and found Jane in her space again, interrogation face on.

"Maura." Wasn't a question. Just her name. But Maura knew exactly what it meant.

"Jane, it's really not…" The brunette moved another step closer, eyes dark and focused.

"Maura." Another warning. Maura made a face and took a deep breath, doing her best to fight the pull of the deep brown eyes searching hers.

"I don't think…." Another step and they were flush again. Maura felt dizzy. There it was. Jane's eyes flickered downward and then back up again. Maura caught the hiccup before it came out.

"Maura." A throaty caution. Her knees went weak. So close. She couldn't stop herself from looking down quickly. Lush red lips, right there. A few breaths away. She wasn't losing this game, she'd already lost it. If she didn't give up now and get some space, she could not be held accountable for her actions. With a resigned sigh, Maura willed her body to relax. The edges around Jane's eyes softened when she saw the blonde crumble.

"Jane, it was just…." Maura was not one to believe in karma, but when her cell chose that exact second to ring, she'd never felt luckier. The irritation in the brunettes face gave Maura her confidence back and she went to smoothly slid out of Jane's almost embrace, but a swift hand slammed down, stopping her.

"Oh no. Let it ring. You finish this first." Hazel eyes locked on brown but the impromptu stare-down was interrupted when Jane's cell turned traitor and chirped to life. Emboldened, Maura sent a smirk of her own. Jane fought it, she did. She was too stubborn not too. The decision to ignore whatever hell had just broken loose in Boston in favor of keeping Maura pinned seemed to be weighing heavily on her. But a second ring to both of their cells made the decision for her and with a childish stamping of her foot she swiped up the offending item.

"Rizzoli!" She bit out and Maura grinned and answered her call as well. Not a surprise that if they were both called, within minutes of each other, at night, it meant a murder. Maura couldn't help but feel a tad guilty. She'd never been so happy to go look at a dead body. Well, maybe the first cadaver she'd gotten to see, that had been fairly exciting. As they both hung up and made for their respective rooms, a swift clothing change in the works for both of them, Jane pointed her finger at the ME with a promising glare.

"We aren't finished here." Maura barely had time to swallow at the dark look in her gaze before Jane had disappeared into the next room. For the what ever time tonight, she sighed and trudged into her own room.

_Crap._


	2. Chapter 2

** So, it should be noted that reviews are crack and I checked for my fix like every ten minutes. Seriously, thank the powers that be for internet ready smart phones. Thank you so very much to my reviewer! I squealed out loud when I saw I had one. Literally, OUT LOUD. Extra cookie for you for being be first! **

** Also, most of the italics are thoughts. But when it's in flashback italic mode, thoughts are in regular print. Confusing enough for you? That's okay, I hurt my own brain with it too.**

**Standard Disclaimer: Hmmm, lemmie think now. Oh yeah! Still not mine *sad face***

Jane couldn't help but let loose a small groan as her back finally gave out with a satisfying 'pop'. She held the stretch for a few more minutes, then eased back down in her work chair to stare blankly at her screen again. With a tried sigh she rubbed her face, and went to grab her coffee, only to groan again, this time out of irritation, when she discovered it empty. With much more force than required, the offending item landed in the trash, and Frost looked up from his own paperwork.

"Alright there partner?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Jane just huffed at him and waved a hand. She'd been up for what almost 2 full days now? She was allowed to be a little grumpy.

"Yeah yeah. Just frikkin peachy." He grinned at her and stretched himself.

"Maybe you should go home, catch some shut eye. Hit it again tomorrow." She gave a non-committal shrug. The thought had been skirting the edges of her mind for the past few hours too. She'd been going non-stop on this body-dump since she and Maura had gotten the call Friday night. Aside from a short exhaustion induced nap sometime Saturday night, she'd been awake and plowing ahead. It was now nearly the end of Sunday, and she wasn't sure she was even useful at this point. She was loath to walk away, especially without a single lead. But until the damned DNA results came back, they were pretty much stuck. Only good thing was with an unsolved case, she'd been able to skirt the self-defense class.

"Might not be such a bad idea." Across the room Korsak shifted and smiled at her.

"Wow, Detective Rizzoli voluntarily going home to sleep? Never thought I'd see the day." The brunette just rolled her eyes at him, flicking a pen in his direction.

"Yeah yeah. Sleep is good for your cortical cerebral blah blah whatever part of the brain helps you focus. And I could definitely use some focus." She missed the look Korsak shot Frost when she stretched again.

"Hmm, that sounds like something the Doc would say." Frost chanced innocently, twirling a pen on his desk. Jane shrugged and started piling paperwork up in an attempt to organize.

"Probably is I'm sure. I swear she's that little voice inside my head telling me not to do all the stupid fun things I used too." She couldn't help the smile on her face at the thought. Maura was most definitely the voice inside her head. _And she's telling me to do a lot more than sleep._

"And you actually listen to her?" Jane gave up piling and opted to shove everything into her top drawer. _God, Maura would go OCD over that if she saw_.

"Of course I listen to her. She's a genius. A certified genius. Literally. Gives her ideas at least a little bit of merit." She did not miss the look her partners exchanged this this time, but shrugged it off as sleep-depravation induced paranoia.

"It's kinda crazy isn't it? That someone could be so smart and so….." Korsak trailed off and Jane looked up warily, still tucking the odd ends of folders away.

"So, what?" She asked and he looked away.

"So…Uh….."

"Beautiful." Frost cut in and the older man nodded.

"Yeah. Beautiful." Jane sat back in her chair and looked between them cautiously.

"Yeah. Real crazy." They both looked away from her and she narrowed her eyes. She was beyond tired and frustrated out of her mind and this little whatever it was not helping. After a few more awkward silent moments, she assumed they'd gotten it out of their systems and given up. Thank God. _Cause all I needed right now was to talk about how beautiful Maura is._ Jane gave up staring them down. She'd come back at them tomorrow after a good nights sleep. As soon as she stood up however, Frost spoke.

"But it's not just beauty. She has a great personality too." Jane closed her eyes briefly. Frost bit his lip, and after shooting Korsak a hesitant look, changed tactics.

"I suppose she is really odd though." It had the desired response. Dark brown eyes were open and glaring at him.

"Odd?" Her tone was deep, dangerous. Frost looked away.

"Well, quirky." He amended and Jane's look of death eased only slightly. Calling her beautiful was one thing. Borderline insulting her meant swift and sudden death,

"Yes. Quirky." She conceded, her eyes still narrowed. _Quirky wonderful adorable_.

"It's not a bad thing." Her partner hastily added, throwing up his hands in defense.

"All of her, quirks, are endearing." Korsak tossed out.

"Like what 'quirks'?" She challenged. They were walking a fine line. They looked at each other for a moment, mouths gaping.

"Like her google-mouth." Frost came up with. Jane cocked her head at him.

"Yes. That is an endearing 'quirk'." She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised.

"And her turtle." Korsak added. Jane didn't even think before responding.

"Tortoise." Now it was the older man's turn to raise his eyebrow at her and she fought a blush. "Yes, that is a quirky thing to have."

"And the not-lying thing." Jane stuck her tongue in her cheek and shook her head. A million images of Maura avoiding questions and answering with her little 'Not-lies' running through her head.

"That's not a quirk. It's just cute." The boys exchanged glances and the brunette clenched her fists. _Stupid lack of sleep making me talk out loud. _Frost shifted in his chair and pushed a few papers into a pile.

" Brains, beauty. Cute quirks." She squinted at him. "So have you noticed that partner?" She stared at him warily. When he used that innocent tone, whatever he was saying was by no means innocent.

"Noticed what?" He shrugged and glanced swiftly over at Korsak. The older man's eyes widened slightly and Jane flicked her gaze between them.

"Noticed what?" She asked, much more sternly and entertained a brief flash of pride when both men squirmed in their chairs.

"How beautiful she looks." Came Korsak's response. Jane couldn't help the eyebrow that jerked up her forehead as he immediately looked away from her. Slowly, she stood fully and leaned against the edge of her desk, arms still crossed. Full-on intimidation mode. Or at least as full-on as she could manage as a sleepless zombie.

"How beautiful she looks?" She questioned, splitting her gaze between the two.

"Yeah. And how she always wears clothes that fit her perfectly." Frost added.

"And her hair."

"Yeah, her hair is always perfect."

"And she looks great in heels."

"And in skirts."

"Or pantsuits."

"Yeah, gotta love the pantsuits."

"And she's always so poised." Jane watched them incredulously, a hint of amusement in her eyes, as they went back and forth, throwing out Maura's greatest hits.

"Gorgeous eyes."

"Oh definitely." She wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Not that the two weren't fans of Maura's. But this, this was weird.

"Don't you think so?" Frost trailed off again, and Jane quirked an eyebrow. A stubborn force of habit. Damn thing had a mind of it's own sometimes.

"Why the sudden interest Frost? She's outta your league anyway." Korsak unsuccessfully stifled a snort and Frost huffed.

"I am not interested in her like that." He defended and she only smirked at him, turning to grab her jacket.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Of course you aren't. You want me to drop in a good word for you or what?" She couldn't help the snicker that escaped. Frost was safe territory. Him and Maura? Not a chance.

"No, I'm good thanks." She shrugged and slipped on her jacket.

"Then what's with all the Maura talk?" The two men exchanged another look and Frost did his best innocent shrug.

"What? People can't notice and comment on the finer attributes of friends?" Well, if she'd had any doubt that something was going on, it was completely erased now. That was beyond a weird sentence. Whatever he was trying smoothly to get to, he failed miserably, and even Korsak winced.

"The finer attributes of friends? Really?" She zipped up her jacket and stuffed her keys and her cell in her pockets.

"Yeah. I mean, you must of noticed. You're with her all the time." Frost pushed on. Her Detective senses tingling in over-drive, Jane cocked her head and squinted her eyes at first her current, then her former partner. The sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"I must of noticed….what? Her hair?" _And how it's shiny and bouncy and perfect and smells good always_. "Her pantsuits?" _I so prefer the skirts. Her legs…kill me…_ Korsak looked away and Frost shrugged.

"Well yeah. And everything else. You know." Jane's eyebrow twitched and she huffed.

"I know what?" It came out as a demand and Frost chewed on his lip. He stole another glance at the older Detective who only shrugged helplessly. Her partner seemed to struggle with what he was getting at and Jane was prepping to bite his head off when he finally seemed to find a few ounces of balls left and answered.

"I meant, have you noticed everything about the Doc as a whole. Like what we noticed about her." She wrinkled her nose at him and put her mind to work sorting through bits and pieces. Why he was asking her seemed like a damn mystery, but she was pretty sure of the answer she was being led to.

"You mean, that Maura's beautiful?" _Beautiful doesn't even come close. That's not nearly a good enough word to describe…my completely platonic friend. _Korsak nodded enthusiastically from his seat and Frost beamed. She felt like she'd passed some sort of test.

"So, you think so too then?" She blinked at them slowly and crossed her arms again. The hell were they up too? She weighed her words and shrugged. No real harm in pointing out the obvious right? It'd be weird if she denied it.

"Yes. I do think so too. Christ I'd have to be blind not to notice."

"Not to notice what?" Jane turned at the voice and grinned as Maura walked towards them, her heels clicking lightly. She couldn't help the involuntary softening of her eyes as she watched the could-be model rock heels like no-ones business.

"The boys here were just talking about you." Jane sang out, turning gleefully to watch the looks from Korsak and Frost as they got caught. If anyone could sort it out and shove em' in their places, it was Maura. Much to her surprise, Frost did not seem sheepish but looked equally as gleeful. She opened her mouth to further tattle on and horribly embarrass them, but he swiftly cut her off.

"Jane says she'd have to be blind to not notice how beautiful you are." He spit out and Jane barely managed to keep her jaw from dropping.

"I said what?" She questioned, getting defensive. Beside her, Maura shifted to give her a cautious smile.

"Really? You said that?" Jane sighed heavily at the happy tone. Technically yes, that was exactly what she'd said. But to admit to that? To Maura's face? Out of context? She was most definitely not ready for that particular can of worms. Her internal monologue screeched to a halt as Korsak spoke for her.

"Yeah. I was sitting right here when she did." Jane didn't even get a chance to send a decent disbelieving glare in his direction. Her brain had just enough time to throw out a _'Really?'_, before Maura hit her with a mega-watt smile that made her knees weak.

"Jane. You really feel that way?" Her voice was soft, full of innocent childlike wonder. She sounded so truly curious, so hopeful, that Jane knew exactly what her answer would be before she even felt her mouth move over the words.

"Ah, yeah. Yes. I do think that….. That you are beautiful." Maura's smile-wattage increased and the blonde dipped her head shyly, looking up through full tantalizing lashes.

"That's so sweet of you to say. Thank you. I appreciate you noticing. It means a lot." Her voice was sincere, and it dripped with honey. The brunette managed a weak smile and scratched the back of her head nervously, her defenses already shattered.

"Well, you know, you're welcome." _Oh God Oh God Oh God Say something else before this gets weird. _"So, um anyway I'm beat." _Yeah, that's just so smooth. _Maura nodded at her seriously, though the smile did not waver.

" I assume by now you are nearly at forty-eight hours without sleep. That kind of build up isn't healthy for you Jane. Lack of sleep makes it incredibly difficult to properly focus." Korsak snickered and Frost leaned back in his chair. A winning smile on his traitorous face.

"You know, Jane was just saying something like that." In slow motion, Jane turned her head to face him, an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah. How she needed to sleep to focus." Her eyes turned skyward as Korsak chimed in and she got the feeling that she knew exactly what Frosts next words would be.

"Yep. Even said you were the voice in her head Doc. Telling her to go grab some shut-eye." She closed her eyes momentarily, wondering what exactly she'd done to warrant her partners turning on her like this. And if in fact in was possible to melt through the floor out of embarrassment when Maura's sweet voice broke her out of her self-induced pity-party.

"Well I'm honored that you actually pay attention to me enough that I can be that voice in your head. It's about time you started taking better care of yourself." Jane let out a long-suffering sigh and mustered enough energy to crack her eyes open and peer down at her friend, still smiling up at her.

"Well you know, everybody has to sleep eventually." The blonde nodded seriously.

"You don't have to be bashful Jane. You know she can't lie to you. She really is honored." The brunette gritted her teeth. With Maura here, the boys were back on top, and loving it. Even without facing him, Jane could hear the glee in Frost's voice as he followed Korsak's lead.

"Yeah Jane. You were just saying how cute you thought that was about Maura." Jane swallowed when Maura blushed at her coyly.

"It seems as though I was quite the conversational piece." She teased. Jane sighed. Heavily. Her brain had seriously reached its limit and she had no idea what she could say at this point to salvage her image. She gave a helpless shrug in return, holding her hands palm out and Maura gave her a sly grin, waving goodbye to Frost and Korsak as she turned to leave.

"We drove to the crime scene together so we can take my car home." Jane went to move off the desk but Maura held up a hand, stopping her movement.

"What?" Now it was the ME's turn to arch an eyebrow and she crossed her arms, nodding her head down in the direction of Jane's desk. She turned to find the edges of several folders still obnoxiously sticking out.

"I will wait for you to properly organize that down in my office." Jane managed a tight smile in her direction and Maura turned, walking triumphantly back to the elevators. Resigned, she counted down in her head and less than five seconds later, the sound of a whip cracking played through the room as Frost held up his phone. Yanking the offending drawer open, she set about furiously shoving everything into a more presentable pile while shooting daggers across the room.

"The hell was that about?!" She hissed, opening a second, deeper drawer to dispose of the more difficult paperwork. The men both shrugged and Korsak took his turn with the lead.

"The Doc's a lady. You should let her know how much you a appreciate her." Roughly she kicked the bottom drawer shut and looked up through dark curls.

"Appreciate her?" He grinned.

"Trust me Janie. Three marriages have taught me something. Sometimes, it's just nice for a woman to hear that you think she looks good."

"Don't call me Janie. And Maura's not my wife. Or my ex-wife. Or my soon to be wife. You think she's looking good, you tell her. Don't drag me into it." Finally, blessedly, the paperwork obeyed and she shut the top drawer in triumph.

"But you are her best friend. It means more coming from you." Frost added and Jane couldn't help the lost look on her face.

"From me?" She couldn't help parroting back their words. By now, she wasn't even sure a good night's sleep would clear this up. Korsak smiled at her.

"Just make sure she knows you care." Jane worked her jaw back and forth, pursing her lips.

"So, the moral of this lesson is, you both want me to make sure I tell Maura that she looks good and that I care about her." They both nodded, obviously pleased, and Jane rolled her eyes and fluttered them shut. She was definitely more tired than she was giving herself credit for. This conversation made no sense to her. And the conclusion made even less.

"Oookay then. Thank you Dr. Phil and Dr. Phil Jr. If you don't mind, I'm leaving now." They both smiled and waved at her as she stomped her way to the elevator, thwacking the button in irritation. At their still delighted smiles, she flipped them off as the doors dinged shut.

_RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES RIZZLESRIZZ_

Maura was careful not to wake the sleeping form of her best friend as she eased from the bed. Jane really did push herself much to hard. She needed every minute of sleep she could get. Even if the alarm was set for less than an hour away, she'd let Jane rest peacefully. She took a moment to watch the detectives sleeping form. How much softer, innocent she looked asleep. Minus all the sarcasm and irritability and walls, this was the real Jane Rizzoli. A Jane that enjoyed wine and ice cream out of the carton and sappy romance movies and cuddling. A Jane that Maura found her herself privileged to be aware of considering that half the force would faint from surprise if they ever found out she even HAD a softer side…

With a smile she tucked a errant curl of brown out of Jane's face. Her fingers lingering on soft skin for moments longer. Indulging herself in her….friend. With a smile and whisper-quiet sigh she pulled back and headed for the shower. Thirty minutes later, and feeling much more awake than she had last night she left Jane a note saying that she'd gone into work already to go over the labs. After setting up her impossible machine to produce real non-instant coffee for Jane around the time the brunette would stumble down the stairs, she grabbed her keys and took off.

Walking through the front doors, the ME went straight for the elevator, eager to go through the results and hopefully have something for Jane. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Angela's form bustling around the Café. With a surreptitious glance to the front doors, Maura changed trajectory mid-step. She and Jane had been too busy for the past few days to give Jane a chance to bring up Fridays conversation. And last night, the brunette had been dead on her feet. Passing out nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow. With any luck, she could take care of this now, and be able to laugh it off when Jane finally forced the story out of her. She took a seat at her usual spot, and as soon as she caught the older woman's eye, Maura waved Angela over.

Waving away Stanley, Angela weaved her way through the morning crowd with a smile.

"Good Morning Dr. Isles. And how are we this morning?" Eagar to get on with the confrontation, and sighing at her own inability to ignore social niceties, the honey-blonde smiled back.

"Very well. Thank you Angela." At this, the elder Rizzoli got a playful grin on her face.

"I should hope so. I hear you took Janie home last night." Maura blinked.

"Um, yes I did. When we were called on Friday, we took my car together. It was more efficient." Angela unsuccessfully hid an even larger grin and nudged Maura's shoulder as the blonde started to wonder what she'd missed.

"Uh-huh. And how did it go?" The ME couldn't help quirking her head. Following Angela in conversation was fast proving to be more difficult than following Jane.

"How did what go?" In a mirror image of her daughter, Angela rolled her eyes.

"How did last night with Janie go?" Maura wrinkled her nose. From the older woman's tone, it was clear she was asking something aside from what she was actually asking. A thoroughly confusing practice that also ran rampant in the Rizzoli clan. But, completely lost as to what that something was, she could only shrug and go with honesty.

"Last night went very well. She was exhausted. She truly does work herself much too hard." Angela nodded sympathetically.

"She does." Maura sighed, thinking back to the near-angelic look on Jane's face.

"I understand her need to protect and serve. To get the bad guy and give it all of herself, I truly do. It's one of the qualities I admire about her most. But I wish she'd take better care of herself. She's so busy watching out for others, who's going to watch out for her?" Angela smiled softly.

"Well that's where we come in." The blonde gave a half-smile.

"Indeed. And looking after Jane is a full-time job all by itself. It's no wonder I was as tired as she was last night." They both giggled conspiratorially. Maura's world seemed right. Bonding with Jane's mother over Jane felt, good. It made her feel special that she was included in the little group entrusted with such an amazing woman's care. Hell, next to Angela, she was co-captain. But Rizzoli's are not Rizzoli's if everything is making sense to Maura Isles, so naturally, Mama threw her for a loop. Her giggle turned into a playful smirk and winked.

"Had to sleep after huh? Well, I don't need anymore details than that. Just glad we could help." Maura fought the urge to face palm and felt her brain scrambling to catch up. There were so many things off with that sentence. Her social skills were woefully inadequate to deal with this alone. Obviously she had missed something significant.

"We?" Was the only clear part of Angela's sentence that Maura felt she could safely question. The elder woman nodded, pouring out a full cup of coffee.

"I enlisted Frost and Korsak." Maura blinked again.

"Enlisted?"

"To help with that little problem we discussed on Friday." There! A moment of clarity. Angela had willing brought it up. Maura clung to it.

" Oh! Speaking of, I thought I might take the opportunity to clear up Friday's um, discussion." Then, as Angela's words finally processed, she felt her jaw drop. "Wait, you did what?!" She couldn't help that it came out as a low screech. Angela glanced around and leaned in to whisper, still infinitely proud of herself.

"Well, I don't like to admit that I needed help. But my Janie is a stubborn one. So I brought the cavalry together as fast as possible." Maura's eye literally, physically twitched. Her lips squeezed together and she chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"You…..You enlisted Detective Frost….and Sergeant Korsak….Jane's partners…to help….help…." She couldn't even finish the sentence properly. Angela mistook her silence for overwhelming emotion and gathered the flustered ME into a hug.

"Oh Dr. Isles…Maura…..it's okay. I told you we were all on the same page about you. Just let it all out." She really did feel like letting it out. Although, she wasn't sure if it would come out as tears, or murderous rage. So she settled for taking a deep breath, clearing her head, and pushing to clear up the most recent in a long list of assumptions. Opting to ignore the implications of Angela's cavalry for now.

"Angela, I'm not sure what….Jane and I didn't…." Angela pulled back and stared curiously and Maura used the distance to take in a few more deep breaths. "Last night, I took Jane home, and we both fell asleep. That was all. There wasn't…anything else to give details about." Angela's face noticeably fell and she thwacked the table with the cleaning rag over her shoulder.

"My God Janie is stubborn!" _Don't I know it. _ Maura shook her head.

"Angela really, it's okay. That's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Angela shook her head violently, cutting the blond off.

"No, it isn't. I knew she'd be a tough nut to crack. I didn't think it'd be that easy honestly. When they told me what she said, it seemed to good to be true. She's much to hard-headed to cave that easily. Of course Janie felt that way about you. I knew that wasn't the problem. We all did. But, start at the beginning. Right Dr. Isles?" Maura whimpered and struggled desperately to process. Who was they? What had Jane said? What beginning? This conversation was feeling like déjà vu all over again.

"Angela…." She tried again but the eldest Rizzoli only pulled her into another swift hug, patting her back in support.

"This is what you want right? You really care about Janie?" Two completely separate questions. Maura answered the second one automatically. It was the wrong order.

"Of course I care about Jane…."

"And you'll take care of her for me?"

"Wha….yes, of course. I'll always take care of Jane. But…"

"And you know I always wanted a Doctor in the family. You already are family. You know that right? You want to be a part of this craziness?" Maura couldn't help getting misty-eyed at that. Being a part of Jane's family meant more to her than she could ever properly express.

"I love being a part of the family Angela. All of it." With a nod, more to herself than anyone else, Angela put her hands on Maura's shoulders and stared her in the eye, speaking firmly.

"Then don't you worry about it. We already have the next plan of action down. If it wasn't her she was confused about, maybe it's you. You just trust me Maura. Mama knows best. We'll get Janie yet." The fear was back on Maura's face full force. But before she could even consider stuttering out another denial, or voice a question about one any of the troublesome parts of Angela's reassurance, a happy voice sounded behind them and she shuddered. _Yes, of course right now._

"Good morning." The raspy voice caused an involuntary ripple down Maura's back and she turned to see the topic of conversation strolling towards her. A smile on her face, and dark brown eyes that were so bright and much more lucid than they had been last night. Eyes that held the power to completely disarm and hypnotize her with their warmth and depth and intensity. Eyes that were right now boring through hers, glittering with curiosity as they observed Maura and Angela separate quickly. Maura knew that a guilty look flitted across her face, ever so briefly. Jane caught it, of course. And just like that, the game was back on.

"Morning Janie. Would you like some pancakes?" Angela's voice, as high pitched as her own had been on Friday night, was an unsuccessful attempt to smoothly avoid catching Jane's attention. Sadly, it did nothing but make Maura sigh as Jane now knew for sure that she'd interrupted something. Sure enough…

"Am I interrupting something?" Jane threw out a Rizzoli smirk and Maura couldn't decide weather or not to be turned on, or terrified. Angela not-so-subtly winked at Maura, and the ME got the distinct impression she was going to be covered in hives by the time this conversation was over.

"Actually, Maura and I were just talking about you." There went Jane's eyebrow and Maura shifted uneasily in her seat, a poor attempt at a smile on her face.

"Oh really?" Came the shit-eating response to match the equally shit-eating grin on the Detective's face. Maura avoided eye-contact and sent a pleading look to Angela. _Please if you know your daughter or ever cared about me please don't say what I think you are going to say._

"She was just saying how much she admired you." Jane and Maura both blinked, exchanging confused looks. That was not what Maura had thought Angela would say. And, from the look on Jane's face, it wasn't what she was expecting either. Whatever snark she had wanted to inject into the conversation died with the unexpected praise. Maura watched Jane do what Jane did best when it came to praise. Avoidance. Level: Expert.

"Okay. Well, that's…..nice." She rolled her eyes, and plopped down in the chair across from Maura. The ME wanted to let loose a relieved breath, but Angela wasn't done.

"Really Jane. She was worried about you pushing yourself on this case, same as I was!" Jane shot Maura a look, and the blonde knew she was assuming that Maura had gone and tattled to Mama about Jane not taking care of herself.

"I'm fine Ma. You know this is how I work. It's what I do. You shouldn't worry. Either of you." She stressed the 'either', locking eyes with Maura for a moment.

"I know Jane. I know it's what you do. I'm sorry. I can't help but worry." Jane's hard look softened and she returned Maura's soft smile, both temporarily forgetting Angela's presence.

"I know you worry Maura. But I promise, I take of me. Just so you don't have too." They shared a small laugh, and just when Maura felt herself getting lost in a deep chocolate gaze, life interrupted again.

"I'm glad you think you can take care of you, but you know Maura was volunteering for the job." Maura chewed on her lip and Jane looked slowly between them, an indescribable look flitting across her face.

"What?" Maura tried to speak up, to stop what ever it was that Angela was aiming to do, she just wasn't nearly fast enough.

"We were just talking about how you get on a case. How much you put into. It's one of the things she likes about you. Isn't that right Dr. Isles?" Angela gave her a sly grin, and not for the first time, Maura cursed her honesty.

"Ah, yes. That is correct. Bu…"

"And she was saying that you don't take care of yourself when you get like this. But that she'll always be there to help take care of you." A slow half-smile had spread across the Detective's face. Maura correctly identified it as Jane's 'jackpot blackmail material' smirk.

"That true Maura?" She asked, her tone almost all tease. But, in the very back of her question, Maura could sense the hesitancy. Jane was honestly curious.

"Well, I um, I suppose yes. That is what I said." Jane's smile grew and Maura fought the blush she could feel rising from her chest.

"She also said she's part of the family." It was a statement Jane already agreed with. She'd told Maura the same a few times, though it was in passing and said with such little emphasis that Maura knew she wasn't supposed to make a big deal about the admission. But still, the way Angela said it just broadened Jane's smirk by inches and dropped her voice a few timbres.

"Family huh?"

"I did not technically say that I…" Mama to the rescue.

"When I told her she was family, craziness and all, she said she loved it." Under the smirk and sarcasm about to come from between her lips, Maura saw Jane's eyes twinkle with joy, just for a moment. It made her happy to hear that Maura was happy to belong. And it made Maura happy to make Jane happy. So even though a part of her wanted to sink through the floor, Maura smiled.

"That a fact?"

"That is a factually accurate statement. Yes." The more nervous Maura got, the larger the words she used became. It was a tell Jane had already picked up on. Never mind that it was mostly around Jane that Maura felt the need. _Don't sense that I'm nervous. Don't sense that I'm nervous. _There was the smirk, and Maura braced for whatever one-liner she could see twinkling mercilessly back at her from beneath Jane's liquid gaze.

"It seems as though I was quite the conversational piece." Aaaaaand there it was. Maura felt the flush burn its way up her neck as her winning play from yesterday was so effortlessly thrown back at her. And felt…FELT Jane's gaze as it flickered downward ever so briefly. She needed to run. Now.

"I….am going to go down to the morgue to get the lab results." She avoided Jane's sly grin as she slid from her chair. Setting Angela straight would have to wait.

"I….am going to go with you." Jane announced. Hoping out of her chair with a new found energy that Maura was sure was directly related to her own embarrassment.

"Oh you two." Angela pitched in. And when Jane quirked a very amused eyebrow, the older Rizzoli winked very purposefully at them. For the second time in less than five minutes Maura had to physically resist the urge to face palm and groan out loud. When Jane turned a still amused, but now confused grin on her, the ME shot her a sheepish 'I have no idea what's going on grin'. _Please work _Not enough of a lie to garner hives thank whatever powers that be.

"Riiiight. Well then…" Jane made a shooing motion at Maura, signaling that they should vacate her mother's presence immediately and the honey-blond had never been more thankful for Jane's lack of tact. Obviously, her mother's weirdness overshadowed the guilt she'd caught on Maura's face earlier. So now, instead of making Maura suffer more for fun, she wanted to flee. A sentiment Maura happily shared.

"Thank you for the coffee Angela." Maura offered as Jane hustled her away, doing her best to remember her manners even as Jane's touch on her elbow burned her skin.

"You're quite welcome hon. For _everything_." At the stressed word, Jane looked down curiously at the woman nearly in her arms and this time Maura didn't even fight the sigh that escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I have followers! And Reviewers! I love you all and you make me happy and help keep me away from the pixie stix… Please help keep me away from the pixie stix…. **

**As usual, italics are flashbacks. And thoughts in flashbacks are in regular font…hehe.**

**Standard Disclaimer:….Yeah…..me still no havey…..**

Jane Rizzoli rolled her shoulders, cracked her neck, and flexed her hands. She'd faced down serial killers. A lot of them. Like, an unnatural number of them. Including Hoyt. On three different occasions alone. She'd been kidnapped. Several times. By several different people. She'd been shot. By others. Once by herself. Walked into a crumbling building. Been nearly blown up by a car bomb. Gone head to head with a notorious mob boss. Solved more murders at this point in her carrier than any other Boston Detective. Ever. Successfully avoided being set-up with a Federal Agent. Held onto Boston's most eligible Medical Examiner as a best friend, even after shooting her father. And had managed to not kill her own Mother, or either of her brothers. So far.

Puzzles were a way of life for her. Bits and pieces and parts of a whole that she put together on a daily basis. Figuring out other people was her forte, she was a expert. Whether or not it came down to victims, perps, or friends and family. So for her to admit that she was beyond confused was saying something. The past few days had stretched her brain. It truly had. With Korsak and Frosts ambush on Sunday, and her mother on Monday, the week had begun by hurting her head. It hadn't gotten any better.

But now, this? This was….. She didn't even know what this was. She should've. It certainly looked familiar. Felt familiar. She'd walked into this particular set-up several times before. If it looked like a duck and quacked like a duck…. But it couldn't possibly mean the same thing, could it? She shook her head, leaning against the door-frame closest to her, running through conversations in her head.

Following Monday morning's encounter she'd followed, well stalked really, Maura down to the morgue with the intent of prying out of her whatever conversation had taken place before her arrival. The little minx however knew her weakness and had pounced on the lab results seconds inside the door, offering them up as collateral. An adorable little shoulder shake, a batting of ridiculously full lashes, and a folder full of suspects later, Jane had fled the basement. Despite her own prowess in the interrogation room, she'd considered how well Maura would do in there. She certainly crumbled Jane easily enough.

The results had kept her, Frost and Korsak busy through all of Monday, and most of Tuesday too. And had she been able to just focus on the case, and only the case, maybe the weirdness would have been forgotten. Brushed aside in her memory as a random occurrence, never to be brought up again unless blackmail was called for. Alas, it had continued.

The 'How Great is Maura?' game, as Jane had mentally dubbed all related incidences, had picked up in full force through Monday. Between the two men, Jane had been reminded of the Medical Examiners hair. Several times. How shiny, bouncy, perfect it was. _So amazing… _Her eyes. Several times. How deep, intense, beautiful. _Breathtaking… _Her wardrobe. The suits. The shirts. The skirts. How it matched. The brands. The fit. _So perfect… _And, cautiously, her body. How fit she was. A real dime apparently. _She's a freakin' hundred on a scale of one to ten_.

Jane's personal favorite however was the metal category 'Quirks' and or 'Pro-facts'. They had listed them randomly. All of them. All the ones the boys could think of in any case. And then they started making them up. Throwing things out like it was the best stuff on Earth. Jane had to admit, the two had a greater imagination than she'd given them credit for.

_"Don't you think it's endearing how the Doc truly believes she's speaking for the Dead?" _

_ "Isn't it adorable how she's always ready for Yoga every morning?" _More than adorable in her yoga gear.

_ "Have you noticed how she switches from one size heel to another when she's in the office?" _

_ "It sure is sweet of her to always order you your beer, even when she just drinks wine." _Treats me better than I deserve.

_ "Don't you thinks it's cute how she won't stir her coffee with a stick?" _

_ "Didn't you like it when she tried your fluffer-nutter?" _I almost died.

_ "It's great how she puts up with your family right?" _

_ "Have you heard her speak in all the languages she knows?" _I would die.

_ "It's nice that she comes and kicks it at the Robber with us." _

_ "How she always looks out for your health." _

_ "That she knows the scores of all your favorite sports." _

_ "She knows the history of almost any word you can think of." _Damn adorable ete-whatever.

_ "Your mother lives with her." _Don't remind me.

_ "She likes Jo Friday." _

_ "She plays chess."_

_ "She can count to ten."_

Okay, they hadn't really said that last one. Seriously though, she was expecting it. And the little bits always came with one of two expressions. First was casual indifference, where they would mention something off-hand and then watch for her reaction out of the corner of their eyes. Second was straight-up curiosity. They'd mention something, and then ask if she'd noticed or what her thoughts on the subject were. In the early morning, she'd humored them. Despite her internal responses, she'd spoken aloud. Agreeing when what they said made sense, answering truthfully when they asked her a question. As the day went on, and the Maura tidbits became more and more random, she'd switched to nondescript grunts and eye rolls.

Just when Jane had thought she had it under control, Frankie had started pitching in. Whenever he'd come by to drop something off, he'd throw one out there and then scurry away. The first one, Jane had played off. By the second and third she'd figured out he was in on whatever this was. By now, she expected one every time. His at least made a little more sense and were the kind that Jane mentally agreed with.

_"It's kinda amazing how Maura always puts up with your shit isn't it?" _

_ "I still can't believe she can stand Tommy."_

_ "Maura's a saint for puttin up with Ma."_

_ "Gotta be nice to have a loyalty like that."_

_ "At least Maura can put you in your place Janie."_

Then, as if God could not fully appreciate the eye rolls Jane was sending him, her own mother chimed in. Thankfully, for Jane's sanity and the safety of those around her, Angela was confined to the Café. Her only chances came when Jane was chosen to fetch coffee. And on a run like they were having, coffee was a necessary as air.

_"Maura would make a great Mother don't you think Janie?"_

_ "Wouldn't Maura have the most adorable children?"_

_ "I would love for TJ to have a little cousin to play with."_

_ "Maura's so good to you."_

A quick text to Maura, and Jane had fled home for sleep, her fingers crossed for some normalcy on the following day. Whatever wrong she had committed in the name of karma was not yet done with her however. Tuesday saw more of the same, with a new game mingled in. Now along with being told how great Maura was, as if she really needed a reminder, the team decided that Jane needed to know how great Maura thought SHE was. Jane had first, and incorrectly, assumed that they had all realized that they'd been talking the Doctor up, and didn't want Jane to feel bad in comparison. That they had just started guessing how Maura felt too.

_"You know Maura worries about you all the time Janie."_

_ "She really admires your dedication to the job."_

_ "Doc thinks you're quite the 'specimen' yourself."_

_ "I've heard her say she loves the color of your eyes."_

_ "I know the Doc is thrilled to have you in her life."_

_ "Swear Maura said she wouldn't know what to do without you."_

_ "She wishes her hair could be as free as yours."_

_ "Maura's so proud of you for breathing."_

Okay, again, she'd made the last one up. But still, she'd just rolled her eyes at them. They must have collectively sensed her distrust, because they took to only saying things when Maura was present. That way, much to Maura's thorough embarrassment, they could run whatever they said through her. Either one of them would follow Jane down to the morgue for various updates, or they'd lie in wait and pounce the second those high heels echoed across the bullpen.

_"You think Janie's amazing, don't you Maura?"_

_ "Anybody would be lucky to get her, right Doc?"_

_ "Jane always gives so much to the job. You think it's admirable right Dr. Isles?"_

_ "My Janie is quite the looker isn't she Maura? So beautiful, even if she tries to hide it?"_

Maura's response to the first surprise was similar to Monday's incident with Angela. She'd flushed, and avoided eye contact. As Tuesday went on, she came to expect it, much like Jane was, and now just smiled and humored them. A warm, tingling sensation had unwillingly spread through Jane when she realized that Maura's answers, though subtle and playful, were honest. Thank God for hives. And every single time, Maura had agreed. So whatever they were throwing out at her, was true. Admittedly, she'd enjoyed watching Maura squirm. Perhaps just a tad bit too much.

By Tuesday night they were once again waiting on more info, a suspect was in the works. Wednesday found them closer to the suspect, just waiting on a ID from a few beat cops. Naturally, the games continued and Jane had long since stopped bothering to hide her confusion and consternation at them. So Wednesday night found Jane at Maura's with Angela, enjoying the first non-fast food meal she'd had all week.

That had been last night, as it was now Thursday. And if today, this right now, was the sprinkles, then yesterday had been the icing on the whole damn weirdness cake.

_"Janie get your feet off the coffee table!" Jane rolled her eyes, but obliged, shifting on Maura's plush couch. Angela bustled about the kitchen, happily preparing dinner and the ME joined Jane, a beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other._

_ "That for me?" Jane asked playfully, motioning to the bottle. Maura only smirked at her, a playful tilt to her smile, and shook her head. At Jane's look she giggled, a sound that set loose a bajillion butterflies in the Detective's stomach, and took a sip of the bottle. She held the glass of wine out to Jane, her hazel eyes twinkling with mirth._

_ "Alright smarty-pants." Jane the wine away and without breaking eye contact sipped at the red liquid. God Maura had incredible taste when it came to wine. They stayed that way for a few beats, eyes locked, each waiting for the other to break. Without warning, a snicker escaped the ME and in seconds both women had disintegrated into laughter. There was an exchange of drinks, a trading of eye-rolls, and they settled happily back into the couch. Moments like this, this was what made everything worth it. Just to end up less than a foot away from arguably the most beautiful woman in the world, giggling like a five-year-old._

_ "What's so funny?" Angela wandered in, plopping herself into an easy chair. Jane only shook her head, still smiling._

_ "Nothing Ma. We were just, messing around." Maura beamed at her and Jane felt the butterflies act up again. To know that the honey-blonde had never had people to act like this around before, but that she felt so free to do so now, filled Jane with warmth all the way through. _

_ "Oh, really now?" Came Angela's response and Jane caught the inflection at the exact same time as Maura. And while the latter flushed, Jane just rolled her eyes._

_ "Oh yeah Ma." She snorted and took a pull of her drink, noting how red Maura was turning._

_ "You haven't really dated recently at all Janie." The eldest Rizzoli sibling huffed at the rapid change in topic. At least Angela seemed to have abandoned the games._

_ "C'mon Ma. Again with the Husband talk?" Angela just gave her a smile. It was a smile Jane recognized. A smile she herself gave people when she knew something she didn't want them to know she knew, and played with them._

_ "I'm just saying Janie, true love might be closer than you think." Jane sighed and turned to Maura, clearly looking for sympathy, but caught a glimpse of a very panicked face. Maura was looking at Angela with wide eyes, shaking her head subtly. As soon as Jane turned, the blonde's expression flipped to one of pure innocence and nonchalance. An act Jane didn't buy for one second. She narrowed her eyes, mouth already opening. Before she had a chance to begin the interrogation, Angela spoke again._

_ "You know, you haven't really dated recently either Maura." Maura's jaw dropped at suddenly being thrust into the conversation and Jane grinned. While Jane so so so wanted to let Maura suffer just a little, so she would in the future fully appreciate what Jane went through on a weekly basis, she caved and came to her rescue._

_ "Not true Ma. The Doctor here just had a date last week." There came the jealousy, bubbling up from the pit of here stomach. With an inaudible sigh, Jane shifted ever so slightly away from her best friend. Already steeling herself for the unavoidable bombardment of questions from Angela, and Maura's happy descriptions of her date._

_ "Oh really?" Maura shifted beside her and Jane noted the hesitancy as she spoke._

_ "Yes. I did Angela. On Friday." Angela nodded and Jane couldn't help feeling lost. Where was the enthusiasm? Where was the whirlwind of questions about what he did for a living and how handsome was he and did he want children? A few more moments of silence passed, with Jane glancing between her thoughtful Mother and suddenly very bashful best friend before the former broke the silence._

_ "Seeing him again anytime soon?" Angela asked, just as slowly as Maura had spoken. And, with that same inflection. Like she already knew the answer and was just waiting for Maura to confirm it. The Detective had to put effort into holding down her eyebrow as it seemed to be called upwards. Slowly, she turned to Maura, honestly curious about her answer. Her friend did not seem as surprised at Angela's strange statement and Jane was reminded of the Friday's discussion and the rest of the conversation that Maura had yet to clear up for her. Is that what Angela had said to Maura on Friday that flustered her so? Something about her date?_

_ "No." And that was it. A one word answer from the queen of way too many words. Jane could see it though. Another sentence or two trying to come out. Like Maura was biting her tongue. Curiosity was raging inside of her now. What the heck could have happened that had MAURA refusing to talk? Angela only shifted in her chair, a satisfied smirk on her face._

_ "Anyone more permanent in mind Dear?" Now, it was damn near fear that flashed across the ME's face as her eyes shot up to stare._

_ "I'm sorry?" She choked out, and Angela's face took on a reassuring look._

_ "Is there anyone you are interested in right now?" Should have been an innocent question, but Maura was acting like it was the end on the world. She shot another swift glance to Jane before engaging in a silent battle of wits with Angela._

_ Jane just leaned back against the couch, watching the two war with each other. Did Maura have someone already? Is that what had her so flustered on Friday? Why wouldn't she just cop to it though? She'd never not told Jane about a potential interest before. Except for Ian…OMG! That had to be it! Ian was back, Angela had caught them again, and now was trying to get Maura to be truthful with Jane about him. _

_ The brunette had to choke back a sigh. So many feelings viciously flooded her that had either other woman been paying attention to her, and not still eye-locked, they would have seen her face crumple. _

_ She was sad, hell devastated that Maura still didn't trust her. After everything they'd been through, Ian was that untouchable when it came to their friendship. She was furious that the bastard just flitted in and out of Maura's life. Like he had no clue what his leaving did to her. Or he just didn't care. If she wasn't so sure he could bench press her, she'd beat him to a bloody pulp. Next came the irrational jealousy that Maura's self-proclaimed 'Love of her life' was in the picture. Maura wasn't hers. Didn't want to be hers. Not that Jane wanted Maura to want to be hers of course. And lastly, full-blown irritation at her mother. If Maura didn't want to share, she could keep the damn secret. Jane was DONE talking about this._

_ "Christ Ma. Let her alone. Her love life isn't any of business of ours." She stressed the word ours, successfully failing at keeping the bite out of her voice. They two women broke their fight and looked at her curiously but Jane stood, empty bottle in hand. _

_ "Ima get another beer." With that, she headed to the safety of the kitchen. _C'mon. Don't be dick. You are her best friend for God's sake. Be supportive! _She'd barely pulled a fresh bottle from her designated corner of the fridge when she heard motion behind her. No surprise that Maura had caught the tone in her voice and wanted to talk._

_ "Jane…" The brunette held up a hand as she took a significantly healthy pull off the bottle. Swallowing, she forced a smile._

_ "Maura, it's okay. I know." Hazel eyes widened._

_ "You…you do?" Jane sighed, so she had been right about Ian._

_ "Yeah Maura. I do. It's okay." Maura shook her head, taking a step closer._

_ "Jane, I'm sorry I didn't…." Jane only held her hand up again, forcing her smile to be more genuine._

_ "It's okay Maura. Really. Stings a bit, but it's okay." The honey blonde sighed and leaned against the counter._

_ "I didn't mean to hurt you Jane." _

_ "I know you didn't. I just thought, I dunno. That we were past all this secrecy. That you trusted me." Maura moved forward with surprising speed and grabbed that hand that didn't hold a beer._

_ "Jane, I do trust you. Fully and completely. More than anyone else in my life." Their eyes locked for a moment. Jane shivered at the warmth and softness of Maura's hands on her own. _Ah, focus_. With no hives forthcoming, Jane had to assume she was telling the truth. She shrugged and looked away._

_ "Why didn't you wanna tell me about Ian then?"_

_ "It's not that I didn't want to….Wait, what? Tell you what about Ian?" The ME had an adorably confused look on her face, her head tilted just so. Jane huffed and pulled away, turning to face out the window._

_ "Why didn't you want to tell me that Ian's back?" As her back was turned, she completely missed the slow blink on the blonde's face._

_ "Ian's back?" Jane snorted and turned to face her. She had to admit, Maura was good when it came to Ian. No hives, and the confusion on her face was believable._

_ "Maaaauuuura." She whined a little, trying to lighten the irritation she knew was creeping back into her voice. "I told you it's okay. You don't have to keep lying." Maura's mouth opened and closed a few times, and nobly Jane resisted the urge to stare at her lips. Finally, the ME shook her head._

_ "I'm not lying Jane. I didn't know Ian was back. How did you find out?" She seemed actually curious. No hyperventilating, skin still pristine and creamy white. No urgency either. Like Jane finding about Ian before her was really no big deal at all._

_ "How did I fin…? Maura, isn't what all this is about?" Jane could tell, she'd just completely messed with Maura's mind. Whatever was going on, they were on two separate pages. Could she have been wrong about him?_

_ "What WHAT is all about?" Jane bit the tip of her tongue. She could hear the slight edge to the Dr's voice. The one she caught when she was thoroughly lost in conversation. The brunette sighed and emptied her beer, taking a second to take a deep breath afterward._

_ "Isn't that why Ma's talking about true love? And your date on Friday? That's what happened that had you so flustered isn't it? Ma caught you and him again?" She watched the process behind Maura's eyes. Hazel darkened slightly and Jane felt the pinprick of pride when she noticed the second everything clicked in the blonde's head._

_ "Oh….OH! That's what you thin….that's why you thought Ian…. I see" Maura sighed and shook her head, a smile on her face. A twin smile was burning it's way onto Jane's face, but she fought it off. Determined to get to the bottom of this._

_ "Care to share your moment of clarity?" She tried to hiss out, but it came out sounding more amused then she'd planned for. Maura was grinning at her, fighting off laughter._

_ "Of course Jane. I just… the mis-communications this week alone have been just…." She giggled again, amused at whatever it was that was flitting around in her big brain, and Jane felt the last of her irritation melt away at the sight. She could practically hear the whipped soundtrack from Frosts phone playing in the background. She waited, as patiently as she could anyway, as Maura composed herself._

_ "Better?" She questioned and Maura wiped a miniscule tear from the corner of her eye._

_ "Yes, thank you."_

_ "Can you please then explain to me what the heck is going on?" Dark eyes searched hazel pools. She only nodded, a soft smile in place._

_ "First off, it doesn't have anything to do with Ian. He isn't back. Or at least, if he is I don't know about it." Jane noticed that Maura didn't seem torn up about it. _Hmm_._

_ " I just kinda thought, since Ma was talking up true love, and the only 'love' you ever really_

_kept secret was him. So I just kinda assumed…." Maura snickered again and sighed, shrugging a shoulder in the direction of the living room._

_ "Yes, that seems to run in the family." Jane couldn't help but arch an eyebrow._

_ "Did you just….did you just say I'm like my Mother?" Her eyes darkened playfully and Maura's widened._

_ "Oh…I, well I mean I suppose I did but….." Jane advanced slowly, confusion temporarily pushed away as swift revenge took it's place at the forefront of her mind. Maura, giggled again, backing away even as she forced faux-fearful look._

_ "I'm sorry?" She tried and Jane grinned, her dark eyes glittering._

_ "You will be." Whatever punishment she would have chosen to dole out as Maura's back hit the cold refrigerator door was put on hold as Angela's voice rang out._

_ "Girls? Everything okay?" Jane sighed, her pursuit at an end less than a foot away from Maura. The blond seemed almost as irritated at the interruption._

_ "Fine Angela. We'll be there shortly." They stayed close like that for a few minutes more, before a loud huff could be heard coming from Angela's direction. With a roll of her eyes, Jane held out her arm and lead the way back to the abandoned couch. Angela was smiling at them._

_ "So, where were we?" Jane had barely managed to plop back down on the couch before her Mother had spoken and she let out a loud groan of disapproval._

_ "C'mon Ma! Really?" Angela only shrugged, and her daughter could clearly see an agenda brewing behind that not-so innocent smile. Whatever she was aiming for, they hadn't gotten there yet. And come hell or high-water, Jane knew her Mother wouldn't stop till she did._

_ "What? Can't I talk about romance every once in a while? You might not be a huge fan, but I'll be Maura is." From next to her came a slow sigh and Jane almost felt guilty with glee when she realized that this conversation would not be focused on her love life, but rather Maura's._

_ "That right Maura? You a big fan of romance?" Jane sing-songed with a grin, happy to go along with this now that she was off the hook. The blonde shifted next to her, shooting an odd look to Angela before responding cautiously._

_ "I suppose I am yes." _

_ "No need to be bashful about it. Fine lady like you ought to be treated and appreciated properly. Right Jane?" She shrugged in response._

_ "You must have people trying to get your attention all the time."_

_ "Um, no. Not really." Jane nudged her with an elbow._

_ "You will so get hives for that one. Guys hit on you all the time." Maura gave her a scathing look as Angela pounced._

_ "So, you have experience with admirers?" Jane snickered as Maura attempted a non-committal shrug and Angela bull-dozed right through._

_ "Any that were, afraid to come forward?"_

_ "Afraid? No I don't…." Jane laughed aloud at that._

_ "Oh come on Maura. Seriously? For every one that manages to ask you out there's like ten more to intimidated to even try."  
"Intimidated? I am not intimidating!"_

_ "And said with a straight face? Wow, you really don't see it do you?"_

_ "See what?"_

_ "Geeze Maur, think about it." Jane held up her hand, ticking off points on her fingers. "First you're ridiculously smart. A lotta guys can't handle that you're smarter than they ever will be. Secondly you're successful. You already made a huge name for yourself in your career. Guys know you won't be happy just being Susie Homemaker. Thirdly, you're freakin loaded. I mean, you could OWN most of the guys who come after you. And lastly, but definitely not least, you're gorgeous. Like, perfect. It's hard for an average Joe to just walk up to a could be supermodel." _

_ She put her hand down, fully expecting her Mother to jump in and add some points off her own. Hell, her Ma had been on Team 'Maura's amazing' all week. So, it came as quite a surprise to her when Angela just sat there with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She wasn't even looking at Jane, but rather just over her shoulder. Warily, Jane turned to find Maura staring back at her, hazel eyes wide and misty. _Crap, I said too much and now it's weird and I shoulda just stopped at loaded. Quick! Divert!

_ "What?" Maura just shook her head._

_ "I didn't know that you thought that. About me I mean." Bad-ass, multi-medaled, swagger oozing Detective Rizzoli shifted uneasily, her mental panic attack coming on strong. She caught sight of her Mother out of the corner of her eye and reverted to full-scale retreat._

_ "It doesn't have anything to do with feelings. Sheesh. It's just like, fact. Frost'd say the same damn thing." Maura winced slightly, but before Jane could even think about speaking again, Angela jumped in._

_ "So what would they have to do Maura?" Maura blinked and froze, like a deer in a big rig high beam and Jane grinned. Oh yeah, she'd been hit with that before too._

_ "What would who have to do?" She repeated, and then promptly chewed her lip. That sentence was rife with grammatical errors. God, Angela must really be getting to her._

_ "If there was someone interested in you who felt, intimidated, what would it take for you to notice them?" Hazel eyes clouded and Jane could practically see the gears turning as Maura was forced to jump through the conversation._

_ "Well…I um, I'm not quite sure." Angela nodded, as though that made perfect sense and the unease from earlier started to settle back in Jane's stomach._

_ "They could start small, yes?" Maura's eyes shifted rapidly between Angela and Jane as she nodded slightly._

_ "Yes. That would be acceptable."_

_ "Maybe just, starting off by going down into that office of yours to say hello?" Again, GOD there it was. That tone! Jane squinted at her Mother curiously. This sounded exactly like what she'd gone through on Sunday with Korsak and Frost. They'd been pushing her to a conclusion that they'd already decided on. Maura just nodded slowly as Angela leaned back, clearly in her element now._

_ "Maybe offer you up a simple romantic gesture. Like a red rose?" Jane bit her lip. Jesus that was cliché. But Maura only shot the brunette another swift look and went back to staring down Angela, nodding cautiously again._

_ "They could start by just, asking you out to dinner. Just they two of you. Somewhere nice." Jane's eyebrow ached to twitch as the honey-blonde at her side just nodded. Obviously, Angela had a plan. But Maura was acting almost petrified, like she already knew what it was. Jane was so concentrated on her friend that she failed to notice that her Mother had stopped talking. With a start she turned to find Angela now staring her down._

_ "So," Her Mother began slowly, " if there was someone interested in Maura, who maybe didn't know how to go about dating her, it isn't very hard. They could just go downstairs, give her a red rose, and then ask her to dinner. Simple as that." Jane blinked. Angela raised her own eyebrow. The Detective looked at Maura out of the corner of her eye. The ME was watching them both wide-eyed. _Is she holding her breath? What the hell? _ Angela cleared her throat and Jane's gaze shot back._

_ "Simple as that. Right?" This was exactly like Sunday! The hell was going on? She shifted uneasily, pushed her deductive reasoning skills into overdrive, and though, just like Sunday, she had NO idea why she was supposed to give this answer, said what she was obviously supposed to say._

_ "Right. Simple as that." With a nod, Angela bounded up, and headed into the kitchen._

The mood had swiftly changed after that. No more intense eye-contact. No more odd games and words and sentences with meanings that Jane had to fight to decipher. Angela had talked about things that could be fun to do on dates in general. Maura had avoided eye contact, and Jane had sulked, not used to being so confused. Thankfully, half-way through an awkward dinner, she'd gotten the call from Frost. Bad guy found. Thank the Heavens she had had something to focus on. She couldn't leave fast enough. He was in custody that night after being tackled with perhaps just a taaaad to much force, and Jane spent the better part of Thursday at her desk doing paperwork. Truthfully she'd finished early and spent the better part of Thursday avoiding Maura and her Mother. Tingling fear in her gut had kept her from even stepping foot in the morgue, and burning irritation kept her away from the Café. By seven, any coffee that had been left in her system was had been used up and she couldn't find any other reason to stay.

After confirming that her Mother had already left, and that Maura had gone home just a bit ago, she hit a mental cross-roads. A fairly large sized one at that. Much to the amusement of Frost, as Korsak had already gone home, she'd paced across the bull-pen a few times, trying to decide if she wanted to go home and sleep, or if she'd rather just get the talk with Maura over with. Sleep was calling her name, but a week's worth of curiosity would probably have made rest unlikely. A fifth snicker from Frost made her mind up for her, and she'd sprinted for her car, determined to strap on her pair. A quick drive later, and THIS was what she'd walked into.

Soft background music was playing. Nothing unusual about that. The smell of dinner permeated the air. Her Ma had been cooking. Most major lights had been turned off. Slightly odd. Candles were everywhere. Tall and short, all flickering, shading the living room in a soft glow. Illuminating the small table that held a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses. It was that sight that had brought Jane to a halt. _Shit. She's got a date. _She balled her fists and resisted the urge to knock over the closest candle. Instead, she'd turned, ready to flee to the safety of her apartment where she could spend all night trying not to think about Maura on a date. A glint on the table had caught her eye however, and she'd edged forward. She swore she heard her jaw strike the floor when she realized it was a bottle of beer. HER brand of beer.

She leaned against the door frame, her head cocked, her arms crossed. So, soft romantic background music. Check. Candle lit romantic atmosphere. Check. Alcohol. Check. This was a date set-up. A date set-up meant for her. Was that what all the talk had been about? Maura and her mother were setting her up on date? That would explain why Maura didn't want to tell her about it. And it would explain the hints about dating her Mother had blind-sided her with yesterday.

But Jane Rizzoli was not Jane Rizzoli if she was okay with her Ma setting her up. Even if she had roped her best friend into helping. So she cleared her throat, stomped her foot, and opened her mouth. Intent on letting her mother, Maura, and whatever unsuspecting victim they'd lured in know exactly how un-okay she was with all of this. Timing was however everything, and before she could yell, her Mother rounded the living room corner, Maura in tow. Neither saw the brunette there.

"Angela, please…"

"Maura, I wish you'd just relax and enjoy."

"But Jane will be here any minute…."

"Exactly!"

"She'll know what this is as soon as she sees it!"

"And that is the point! We've tried, all week! If this is what it takes, then so be it."

"Angela, I keep trying to tell you it's not like that…"

"But it will be!" At that point, Jane couldn't decide if she was more irritated, or amused at the absolute panic in her best friend's eyes. So, she spared them both, assumed the Rizzoli smirk, and cleared her throat. Maura jumped half a foot and turned, hyperventilation seemed imminent. Her Mother just smiled. No fake innocence, no 'oh shit we've been caught'. Just pure Rizzoli determination.

"Janie! There you are! Home late today." Jane wrinkled her nose before responding.

"Yeah Ma. Catching the baddies is an awful lot of paperwork." Angela just nodded, though Jane could clearly see she had no interest in whatever baddies or paperwork Jane had gone through.

"Well come on, sit down. Get comfortable. Have a drink." Still entertained by the look in Maura's eyes, which was somewhere around 'OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD', Jane obeyed. She shrugged out of her jacket, stuck her badge and gun in her designated drawer and sat down, still laser-focusing on the petrified blonde. If one of them was going to break and tell her who she was about to date, it'd be Maura.

She wasn't sure who she was expecting. Another cop, or a Dr. or a lawyer maybe. Some mildly good-looking, makes okay money, willing to have grand-children type guy. So, her entire ENTIRE thought process came to a screeching halt when her Mother spoke next.

"Maura, honey come on. Sit down." With the blonde still seemingly incapable of movement, Angela took her by the shoulders, and very gently lead her to the couch, sitting her down next to Jane. Thoroughly confused and still somewhat amused chocolate eyes met absolutely terrified and slightly guilty looking ones for the briefest of moments before the latter chickened out and looked away. Angela handed them both a drink. A beer for Jane, the wine for Maura. Jane noted how Maura downed a healthy gulp of her glass almost immediately before sighing heavily. Jane took a sip of beer and broke away from scrutinizing the good Dr to focus on her Ma, who was standing in front of the couch. A huge satisfied smile on her face.

"What is all this Ma?" Angela shrugged.

"What? A mother can't do something nice for her daughters?" Jane felt the little surge of warmth that she got whenever Maura was included as one of the family.

"Sure. Sure she can Ma. Is that what this is?" It was time to be blunt. Before her head exploded, or Maura hyperventilated. Angela sighed at her sent a meaningful look to the blonde next to her who was still watching the wine in her glass, and then looked back at her daughter.

"Janie, honey. This is just me, telling you that you are my daughter and that I love you , no matter what." And there went Jane's eyebrow. Both of them actually. Confusion meet 'what the hell?'.

"No matter what huh?" Her mother smiled, winked in Maura's direction and headed for the door.

"I want you to be happy Janie. I want you to find someone who cares about you, and who you care about. That's all. Now, you two have a lovely evening. Enjoy your dinner." With that Angela flicked off the last remaining light, leaving the two girls on the couch in a room lit only with candles. Jane watched as she paused in the doorway, hands clasped in front of her and a squee-like expression on her face, before she left. Jane waited patiently until she heard the back door shut before glancing next to her. Maura had since drained her glass and was sitting there, fiddling with it. She was nervous. _Hmm. So, Ma set me up on what looks like feels like is a date with Maura, after spending all week talking about how great Maura is. And now, Maura is nervous and downing wine like she doesn't work in the morning_. Yeah, okay.

She stared for a few minutes, watching the glow of candle-light across a breathtakingly beautiful face, her mind racing through implications and scenarios. Finally hazel eyes looked up and met her own. The brunette put on her most diabolical Rizzoli feral grin. It worked. Her friend squirmed and attempted an innocent smile, but Jane only shook her head. Maura was not getting out easily this time. She scooted ever so slowly across the couch, mentally cheering herself on as Maura scooted back to match her. When she hit the armrest, Jane made sure not to break eye-contact. Not that she had to worry. It felt like there were magnets between them, pulling them closer.

She reached out and took the glassware from trembling hands and set it on the end table behind the couch, being sure to reach over the honey-blonde, bringing them that much closer. She heard Maura's breath catch and allowed herself a swift glance down to perfectly glossed lips before again locking onto darkened hazel eyes. She knew exactly what it did to Maura whenever she did that. It was a weapon in her arsenal in the silent game they played. She stayed that way for a few seconds, relishing in the close contact before ducking her head and dropping her voice down low.

"Alright Maura, spill."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much to my reviewers! I'm so glad that there are people actually reading and enjoying this story! It definitely pushes me to get in finished! I only really have one more chapter planned out so here we go! Everybody ready to find out just what the H E double hockey sticks happened on Friday night?**

**Standard Disclaimer: Still not mine to have and to hold….or to make hold each other…..**

Maura Isles allowed herself a moment of self-pity and let her head drop down to her desk with an audible groan. Her forehead hit the stack of paperwork in front of her with a thunk and she took a deep breath. This had been a long long loong week for her. By now, she was ready to call it quits and just let them all do whatever it was that they were all planning to do. Not since perhaps high school had she felt so socially inadequate. Aside from the murder and bodies and paperwork that were normal stressors, she'd had Angela, Detective Frost, Detective Korsak, and Frankie 'helping' her all week.

Following Monday morning's failed attempt at setting Angela straight, she'd escaped to the basement, Jane in tow. It was only due to thankfully positive results and a folder full of now suspects that had saved her. God, she'd even resorted to that little shoulder shake she knew made it hard for Jane to concentrate. She'd been desperate. She only pulled that one in extreme cases.

It had worked, and following the little ping of pride that had come from seeing Jane flounder for a moment, the Detective had fled the scene, leaving Maura to her work. Instead of concentrating on the bodies in the other room however, a fairly large portion of her brainpower had been focused on how to fix this with Angela, and now set Jane's partners straight as well. Angela was nothing if not efficient. Had this all been real, Maura would have been greatly in the Rizzoli matriarchs debt. As it was, she just had that much more work to do.

For a while on Monday afternoon, she had started to believe that she might end up in the clear. She hadn't heard anything from anyone that wasn't work or case related. Following a quick text from Jane saying she was beat and heading home for the night, Maura had allowed herself to breathe deeply. Perhaps she'd gotten through to Angela after all? Maybe Detective Korsak or Frost had talked her out of the whole thing?

She'd walked in Tuesday with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. It lasted right up until around ten am when Jane had wandered down, her partner in tow. Right away she'd noticed an odd look on Jane's face. What raised her internal alarm however was when Jane had turned her back for a moment, to pick up a folder, Frost had met her eyes, and winked. She didn't even have enough time to work herself up into a panic before he spoke.

_"Jane always gives so much to the job. You think it's admirable right Dr. Isles?"_

She'd felt her eyes grow wide and it was only Jane's confusion that saved her. The Detective had turned, slowly, to face her partner with outstretched hands, raised eyebrows, and a look that clearly said 'WTF?'. He'd held his ground, and Jane had turned back to Maura, a silly grin on her face. She shrugged, playing along with the whole 'I have no idea what's going on either' routine and had answered honestly.

_"Absolutely I do." _It hadn't stopped there. For lunch, she'd met Jane in the lobby, intent on leaving for a quick bite when Angela had stopped them.

_"You think Janie's amazing, don't you Maura?" _She'd mewled in the back of her throat, smiled, and answered again.

_"Yes Angela. I do." _Jane had shaken her head, but smiled, and off they had gone. The rest of Tuesday had gone the same way. If she walked up to the bull-pen with any sort of information, either Frost or Korsak would ask her a Jane related question. Each time her heart rate would skyrocket, she'd force a nonchalant smile for Jane's sake, play off the honest answer, and run. If Jane went down to the morgue, one of them would always be with her, and the same scene would play. And if either of them walked past the Café, always Angela was there.

As a genius, Maura knew exactly what they had been up too. Monday nights break had given her time to process her last encounter with Jane's Mother. It seemed her plan was to make sure Jane was aware that Maura cared for her. But Jane Rizzoli was not Jane Rizzoli if she enjoyed being complimented, and Maura Isles was not Jane Rizzoli's LLBFF for nothing. So, though she had to be honest during each of these ambushes, she played them off and damn near prayed that Jane wouldn't think anything of it. She was a much better actor than she'd ever given herself credit for. Jane seemed bemused at the whole ordeal, but for the most part just sent Maura that same 'you are my world' smile every time. Or at least that's what Maura had dubbed that particular look.

Wednesday saw much of the same, but the ME almost didn't care. If this was really the worst that Angela and the team were going to achieve, she'd rather just let them run themselves out then risk another confrontation with Angela. So what if Jane knew she thought she was beautiful? She'd admitted to the fact before, no harm, no foul. Sadly, the peace hadn't lasted. Last night, Angela had gone all out.

_Maura grinned as Angela yelled at Jane to take her feet off the coffee table. She finished pouring herself a glass of wine and fled past Angela and the wonderful dinner she was preparing to join her friend on the couch. Jane looked up at her, a playfully cocky grin firmly in place._

_ "That for me?" The blonde only smiled, letting the raspy timbre of the Detective's voice shiver through her as she settled next to Jane. Feeling inexplicably playful herself she only giggled and slowly drank from Jane's beer, taking effort to wrap her lips around the mouth of the bottle just so. Jane had naturally taken her challenge, and after a stare down they'd both burst into laughter, switching drinks. Maura loved these moments, lived for these moments. Was it any wonder she'd fallen for this crazy woman? Angela had joined them, and for a few moments, everything was safe and fun. But of course, Angela was a woman on a mission. A Rizzoli woman on a mission. A Rizzoli woman on a mission that involved her daughter's love-life. Stubborn didn't even come close._

_ "Oh really now?" Maura saw the look in Angela's eyes and flushed deeply, taking a sip to hide her blush as Jane thankfully played it off. Not so smoothly, Angela moved on to Jane's dating life, and then dropped the first big bomb of the night._

_ "I'm just saying Janie, true love might be closer than you think." The sentence made perfect sense to Maura, who knew exactly what she was getting at. It didn't even occur to her that Jane could just pass it off as typical meddling Angela. Maura sent a panicked look in Angela's direction, shaking her head as slightly as she could. Trying to prevent the line of conversation the older woman was trying to shove them down. Jane turned to her, an eye-roll in progress and Maura shifted her expression to innocence as fast as she could. It wasn't fast enough, and she knew that Jane caught her. For the first time that week, Maura was thankful for Angela's talking as she continued before Jane had the chance._

_ "You know, you haven't really dated recently either Maura." Yes. Of course that's what Angela would work into. Well played. She knew her jaw was open and put in the effort to close it as Jane stood up for her. It only got worse from there. She narrowed her eyes as Angela played dumb about her date on Friday. That date she'd walked in on. Sneaky! But she couldn't point that out without letting Jane in on everything, so she just smiled, and measured her words carefully, fighting off a flush._

_ "Yes. I did Angela. On Friday." _

_ "Seeing him again anytime soon?" Seriously?! The woman really was infuriating. She knew exactly how that date had ended. This was a pure and simple set-up, but like hell would Maura make it easy for her. _

_ "No." She chewed on her tongue, fighting her bodies natural response. She was trying desperately to convince herself that this wasn't a lie. She could absolutely not afford to get hives right now. This was simply omission. She could do this. She could just play Angela out._

_ "Anyone more permanent in mind Dear?" _Crap. _That just wasn't fair. She was so ridiculously out of her league. _

_ "I'm sorry?" Was all she managed and Angela actually took pity on her. _She probably thinks I'm having a hard time saying this to Jane. Jesus.

_ "Is there anyone you are interested in right now?" _Well now, that's it. There is no logical response that I can give to that question without succumbing to hives. _ In lieu of glancing at Jane and giving everything away, or just plain passing out, Maura locked her eyes onto the source of her consternation. Pleading with her to drop this. Begging her to just walk away. She could read Angela as well as she could read Jane. She was getting a supportive look in return. A supportive look that also said, 'you ARE going to do this'. Maura could practically hear the obligatory 'young lady' tacked onto the end. Seconds away from snapping, confessing everything to Jane, and just letting Mother and Daughter go at it, Jane's next words sent her thoughts tumbling over themselves._

_ "Christ Ma. Let her alone. Her love life isn't any of business of ours." The brunette stomped off to the kitchen, muttering something about another beer and Maura stared after her. Granted, this all had to be confusing the Detective, but that had definitely been anger in her voice. Anger and, sadness? Angela thwacked her knee and Maura wrinkled her nose as the older woman nodded in the direction of the kitchen. She shook her head. She had no idea what was irritating Jane. How was she supposed to go about making her feel better? Angela stared her down and with a sigh Maura realized that the eldest Rizzoli was much better at will-power battles than her daughter was._

_She'd trotted after Jane, still wracking her brain for any logical reason for her behavior. There was brief scare, because the thought of hurting Jane ever again terrified her. And then trust came up and Maura could swear she heard her own heart break at the resigned look on Jane's face. _

_ "Jane, I do trust you. Fully and completely. More than anyone else in my life." Ah, to just be able to stand like this, holding her hand, so close that she could feel Jane's breath tickle her bangs. She looked into deep brown eyes and did her best to convey the truth of her words. Jane was everything to her. The brunette had to see that. She had to see what she meant to Maura. Had to see that Maura would give Jane everything, no questions asked, at any time. _

_ But then, because the week wasn't done screwing with her yet, surprise couldn't even begin to describe what she felt when Ian's name popped up._

_ "Ian's back?" She had no idea that he was back. The non-sequitur was seriously messing with the logic center of her brain. Funnily enough, she didn't even really care that he hadn't stopped by. She was much more concerned with clearing this all up with Jane. _

_ It was adorable when Jane whined. And when Jane whined her name, her heart did this little flip thing that she knew was scientifically impossible. Still, she was drawing a complete blank. How had they ended up in the same conversation but on such different topics? Were they even having the same conversation? She knew her own conversational skills were lacking, but this was just ridiculous. _

_ She settled on the plain truth, and when Jane laid out her reasoning and everything became clear with at least the most important Rizzoli, it was all she could do to speak clearly, and not dissolve into a puddle of laughter on the floor. Jane was smiling back at her now, that dazzling sweet Jane smile, and Maura worked to set the record straight. A little sarcasm had slipped out, courtesy of being around Jane too long she was sure, and before she'd even been able to switch gears fully, she'd found herself backed against the refrigerator. A feral Jane Rizzoli less than a foot away. A vicious shudder worked it's way down her spinal column at the raspy warning and she felt goose-bumps prickle up over her suddenly painfully sensitive skin. _Oh please, please yes. Please make me sorry. Wait, did I just really think that?

_ Angela's call incurred a brief bout of irritation, but moments later they'd joined her back in the living room. And without tome to regroup, Ding Ding. Round two. Angela came out swinging, and Jane seemed to be playing back-up._

_ "That right Maura? You a big fan of romance?" Maura winced at Jane's happy tone and managed a warning look in Angela's direction. _Oh Jane, if you only knew what you were assisting her with.

_ "I suppose I am yes." She put in effort to shy away from the subject, to play down Angela's prodding questions, and there came Jane to the rescue again!_

_ "You will so get hives for that one. Guys hit on you all the time." She shot her friend an angry look and bit down on her tongue. My God, she was playing right into Angela's hands! And then…._

_ "Intimidated? I am not intimidating!" She was incensed! She went out of her way to make others comfortable around her! Jane especially! How could she say that? How could she believe it?_

_ Jane's explanation left a buzzing noise in her head and a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. She understood the brunette's points. Her intelligence had made her smile. Her career had made her feel proud. The money, well, she had to accept that. Somewhere around 'gorgeous' her big brain had ceased functioning. By the time Jane had finished up with 'supermodel', Maura wasn't sure she'd ever be able to stop smiling. _

_ The burn in her stomach, her overactive lacrimal glands and the ache in her chest were viciously fighting for her attention. Jane tried to deflect, and though she knew that's what it was, it stung all the same. Then the match ping-ponged back to Angela again._

_ Maura had to give credit where credit was due. Recognition of those who went above and beyond, or those who were especially skilled at something was important. Angela eased into the next portion of ambush smoothly. So smoothly in fact that Maura actually completely blew a sentence._

_ "What would who have to do?" _Oh my God. Did I just say that? What did I just say_? What was Angela getting at? Where could this possibly lead to? And then, there it was. _

_ "If there was someone interested in you who felt, intimidated, what would it take for you to notice them?" _

_ So subtle and not subtle at the same time that Maura had to force herself not to look in Jane's direction. Tried to force herself in any case. There was no way Jane wasn't picking up on this. She was a highly decorated, highly intelligent Detective. She worked out puzzles and deciphered what people said for a living. This had to be so painfully obvious to her. She was going to put it all together and then everything would fall apart from there and Jane would get all angry and then and then and then weird and nervous and pull away from her and…._

_ Breathe. She needed to breathe. After each question she forced in the air, and after each swift glance to Jane, confirming the brunette was still lost, she forced the air back out again. Jane had the oddest look on her face. Looking back and forth between her and her Mother almost as fast as Maura was looking between her and her Mother. Each question, each statement, became more transparent, and Maura gave up on breathing, opting to hold her lungs shut until they burned as Angela went after Jane._

_ "Right. Simple as that." _

And then it was over. Dinner had progressed. Little hints about dating from Angela, and a childish sulking Jane who pushed the food around on her plate, clearly frustrated. For her part, Maura refused to look up. She was positive Jane would be able to tell everything. Half-way through dinner, Jane got a call, and second after she'd practically sprinted out the damn door, Maura had escaped too. She couldn't risk another run-in with Angela. She needed to gather her wits about her and come back at it strong. Her mind was still buzzing.

She hadn't seen Jane all morning, and by Thursday afternoon, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. It's not like she had actually been hoping Angela's half-assed plan for the situation she was in that she wasn't really in would work. That Jane would just stroll downstairs with a rose? If anything, everything had probably finally clicked for the Detective, and now she was avoiding Maura. And that THAT was exactly what the ME was trying to avoid. Jane did not handle emotions and feelings well. She did not handle stereotypes or more importantly her Mother being right. And she most certainly could not handle other people in her business, especially if she had not yet made it her business.

This whatever it was whatever it wasn't between the two of them was a tightrope act. And while Maura wanted desperately to get the end, a shove in the wrong direction would do far more harm than good. Jane would realize what her Mother was getting at, panic, and skitter away, shattering the closeness Maura so craved. It could takes months to get them back to the same state of comfort and tease. Of safety and danger. Of old and of new. It was a wait that Maura wasn't sure she could handle. And if Jane snapped and pulled away completely? Maura would be devastated. No, it was better to fix this, no matter how good Angela's intentions were, and keep at the slow and steady pace she and Jane had been working up to.

She knew Angela had already gone home, and with Jane's epic procrastination abilities, she probably had a few hours of paperwork left to do. Her mind made up, Maura grabbed her purse and headed out for the day. She would talk to Angela. She would get the whole truth and nothing but the truth through to her. This would be fixed before Jane ever came by, if she came by. And them tomorrow, she'd terrify Detectives Frost and Korsak with tales of what Jane would most likely do to them if she ever found out. That should be enough to make them drop it altogether.

Walking through the front door of her home however, all the courage and confidence about her ability to handle this situation that she'd been building up completely shattered in a way that only Angela Rizzoli could make happen.

She wasn't sure what hit her first. The smell? Delicious Italian cooking. The sight? Dim lights and more candles than she knew for sure she owned. Guest house included. Soft romantic background music playing? A small tray with her wine and Jane's beer? _Oh god Oh god Oh god_

Rushing, she almost tripped over Bass as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Angela?" She winced at the near screeching tone her voice had taken on. Panic would do that to you. The older woman was pulling something that looked and smelled sinfully delicious out of the oven.

"Maura! There you are. I was hoping you would beat Janie home. You like?"

"What…. What is all this?" Angela set the tray down and smiled reassuringly at her, patting her shoulder.

"This darling is the last resort." Maura felt her mouth gape for a moment.

"Last resort?" Angela only huffed and nodded, moving off to stir another dish.

"I know I know, I can't believe it's come to this either. But don't you worry your pretty little head. This'll do it for sure."

"Do it?" Where was her plan now? Where were the rehearsed words and planned sentences and sure confident manner? WHY, again, was she reduced to blankly repeating a conversation that she was participating in, but was clearly not a part of?

"Mmm-hmm. The last stage of the plan." Maura mewled softly and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Angela, what plan?" As if suddenly remembering something, Angela spun on her.

"My goodness that's right! We haven't actually filled you in have we? I'm so sorry, we've been working all week planning, and here you are, just caught along for the ride. I'm so sorry." Maura nodded and sighed. At least Angela seemed to recognize how lost she was.

"It's alright Angela. Just, could you please…?" The matriarch smiled and sat down beside her.

"Well, following our little talk on Friday, I told you I brought Vince and Barry in right?" Maura shifted and nodded.

"I also brought Frankie in. Just so you know."  
"Mmm. Of course." _The more the merrier. Why not?_

"We brainstormed, and we could only come up with four different scenarios."

"Four scenarios?"

"Yes. For Jane's apparent lack of….interest?"

"Aside from an actual lack of interest?" Angela snickered and waved her hand, like Maura had just cracked a wonderful joke.

"Right right. That was step one actually. Vince and Barry took care of that one on Sunday, and into Monday. And we sort of kept it going through Tuesday too." The ME forced a slow blink and swallowed.

"What was step one Angela?"

"Oh! Step one was to make sure she is actually interested in you. I mean, we all agreed that couldn't be the problem, so we ruled that out right away."

"And how did you rule that out?" She leaned in, thrilled to be sharing her secret.

"We've been talking you up Maura. Seeing if Janie would agree. And let me tell you, she's been talking non-stop about how amazing she thinks you are all week." _Yeah righ…wait, Really?_

"Really?" Angela nodded and moved again, setting out dinner.

"Oh yeah. Can't shut her up about you almost. Like I said, we all knew step one would be the easiest." Maura successfully tamped down on the warmth brewing in her stomach at the idea and pushed forward. Determined to get as much actual information out of Angela as she could.

"Okay. Well, what was step two?" Angela shrugged, still setting out plates.

"We thought maybe she didn't know how you feel about her. I love my baby girl, but she can be blind sometimes."

"How I feel?" She parroted back. And she had been doing so well too.

"Oh honey, it's so obvious. To all of us. When you told me on Friday, I wasn't at all surprised."

"I didn't actually say…"

"I know you didn't. You didn't have too." Angela winked at her and Maura bit the tip of her tongue. She had to pick her battles. That one would come later.

"Right so, how did you go about step two?"

"Same way as step one, just opposite." Maura had never been so in tune with confusion in her entire life.

"I'm sorry?"

"We talked her up, in your name."

"You…." Angela grinned, obviously amused.

"I know, all of this is a lot for you to take in. Playing emotional games isn't quite your strong suit. That's okay. That's what I'm here for." She was supposed to take comfort in that right?

"Ah, right."

"So anyway, she didn't believe us at first. Of course. I'm sorry we had to drag you into like that. But she wouldn't believe it unless she heard it right from the horses mouth." Maura own mouth was gaping. What did a horse have to do with any of this?  
"Um, that's quite…."

"I know! Pretty good idea right? It went over well I think. But still nothing happened, so we came up with step three." The honey-blonde squeezed her eyes shut and sighed.

"What was step three?" Angela stopped moving and turned to her then, a serious expression on her face.

"It was hard to admit to. Janie…. Well…., she doesn't have a lot of dating experience. As far as I know, none at all when it comes to women."

"Right…."

"So we thought, maybe she just doesn't know how to go about it. You know, like she's trying to figure out what she should do. That's where yesterday came in." A few random puzzle pieces that were swirling around in Maura's head clicked together.

"That's why you were asking about ideas for dates. And had me explain how someone could get my attention?" Angela nodded and then shook her head, a rueful expression on her face.

"Barry and Frankie and Vince have been watching her all day. Didn't even go see you once. Obviously that wasn't what was holding her back either." Maura scrunched her nose, chewed on the inside of her cheek, held a massive internal debate, and finally just went for it.

"And step four?" Angela opened her arms, motioning in everything.

"This is step four. We thought, maybe, she wouldn't think her family would approve." That snapped Maura to attention. The thought that Angela wouldn't approve hadn't ever occurred to her.

"Oh." Angela smiled again.

"I know I raised her in the church. And the whole business with the annulment and such just confirmed it. But I just want my baby happy. And I'm showing that to her."

"You are?"

"Yep. I set her up on dates with men all the time. It's no wonder she thinks that's all I approve of. That's why I'm doing all this. So she'll know she has my full blessing." Realization struck hard.

"Set up…. Oh my God. This is a date you set up for Jane and I?" Angela, somehow unaware of Maura's panic, hummed happily.

"I know sweetie! I set out candles like I normally do. The same music I normally put on. This is even what I usually cook for her. The moment she walks through that door, Janie will understand." With that, Angela headed into the other room and Maura felt panic coil up within her from some place she didn't even know she had. Almost knocking over the stool she was on in her hurry, she ran after the older woman.

"Angela, please…"

"Maura, I wish you'd just relax and enjoy."

"But Jane will be here any minute…."

"Exactly!"

"She'll know what this is as soon as she sees it!"

"And that is the point! We've tried, all week! If this is what it takes, then so be it."

"Angela, I keep trying to tell you it's not like that…"

"But it will be!" A throat clearing caught her attention and she whipped her head to the sound as her breathing almost stopped. _God she's sexy when she's confident._

"Janie! There you are! Home late today." The world buzzed out around her again, anxiety having a field day with her brain function, and eventually she felt Angela lead her to the couch. A swift, apologetic look to Jane nearly broke her. Behold, there was alcohol in her hand. She drank from it greedily, pointedly ignoring the look she got from Jane. She heard Jane speak, and even through the haze of panic and fear and impending loss felt happy when Angela's words hit home.

"What? A mother can't do something nice for her daughters?" Jane was talking again and then Angela went forward with step four. Maura could hear the gears in Jane's brain burn into overdrive and could practically see her eyebrows disappear into her hairline.

She was aware of Angela walking away. Of Angela turning off the remaining light, leaving them alone on the couch bathed in candles. And of the back-door shutting. Hello Zero-Hour. She downed the rest of the wine in her cup and fussed with it nervously, waiting for Jane to break the silence. After too many unbearably long minutes, she chanced a look up and was immediately locked into a evil grin. She was sure, somewhere inside her head, something had to be broken for a smile that feral to turn her on so damn much. She tried an innocent smile. No go. And, because why screw with what works, ended up scooting backwards as Jane advanced yet again, pinning her against the armrest. Her hands shook when Jane took her glass away. And she was certain she stopped breathing when Jane's eyes looked downward.

Now though, alone in a darkened candle-lit room, a feral look in her eyes, on what was clearly a date set-up, the swift look down nearly broke her. It took every ounce of willpower she had left not to just close the gap and get it over with. If it was all about to go down anyway, she might as well get to find out what those gorgeous lips tasted like. Jane's words, the first spoken since Angela had left, sent shivers through her. Even thought it meant doom, she couldn't help the small moan at the low, seductive tone.

"Alright Maura, spill." She swallowed and gaped, searching her mind for anything, any way out. Every fact, every not-lie, every random trivia-god status fact she could recall from ever swam through her lobes. Then the astounding happened, and Dr. Maura Isles was able to come up with absolutely NOTHING. She gave up.

"Okay Jane. Okay." The brunette smiled at her and leaned back just a little. The blonde pushed aside the little squeal of disappointment, as she was rather getting used to Jane in her personal space. This probably would be a lot easier to get through if her friend wasn't practically on top of her. Stupid logic. The brunette gloated and poked her shoulder.

"I want everything. From the beginning." Maura sighed and shifted.

"It's really kind of a funny story…"

"Maura…." She let out a breath in a heavy puff and turned to face her friend, all seriousness.

"You have to promise, that no matter what, you won't be angry. None of any of this came from anything bad."

"None of…what?" Maura groaned and squeezed her eyes shut_. So stubborn_.

"Please. Just promise me that…. that we'll be okay." Concern shot through dark orbs and Jane took her hand.

"You're kinda worrying me here Maur. But okay, I promise. You know we're good." A prodding look and she rolled her eyes. "No matter what." Maura nodded, mollified by Jane's words and leaned back against the couch.

"I suppose a logical place to start would be Friday night."

"Ha! I knew it! I knew this all had something to do with that." Maura made a face.

"This is going to be difficult enough to recount without interruptions Jane."

"Well excuuuuse me." The brunette ran a finger across her lips and made a throwing motion. Maura just let out a slow breath.

"Well Jason was dropping me off at home after our date…."

_ "Thank you again Jason. This truly has been a wonderful evening." Her date smiled at her as they walked up to her door._

_ "The pleasure has been all mine Maura. You are an incredible woman. Truly beautiful."_

"Oh gag. Really? He laid it on that thick?"

"Jane."

"Sorry."

_"Well, you've certainly made me feel that way."_

_ "I would love to get the chance to see more of you."_

"Yeah, I bet he would." Maura would have stomped her foot had she been standing.

"Jane!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm quiet."

_"I could agree to that." She gave him a shy smile, moving to slip the keys into her door. He shifted closer._

_ "Sooo," She turned to face him as the door-lock clicked. He was standing quite close, what was she forgetting? Realization struck and she smiled, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss…._

"Okay! Not quiet! I really don't want to hear about that and… and…. And just all of that." Maura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Jane's petulant behavior. Ignoring the hint of jealousy she swore she could read coming of the brunette, she just patted her hand.

"THAT was all of that that there was. Okay? I'm just…. Recounting the evening in it's entirety." Jane shrugged and kicked at the carpet.

"Fine. Continue."

_She turned back to door and he cleared his throat behind her. She paused in the middle of opening the door as he took a step forward. Her surprise showed on his face and he stopped, clearly confused._

_ "Um, may I come in?" He asked and Maura understood. Not that she wouldn't normally indulge, he was in great physical shape and it had been a while, but she had plans. She hadn't meant to lead him to believe that a night in was in store._

_ "I'm sorry to have given you the wrong impression about tonight." She spoke apologetically._

_ "The wrong impression?" Maura nodded._

_ "About you and I." He arched an eyebrow in confusion._

_ "What about you and I?" Her mind already processing, Maura sighed. How could she tell him that she wasn't interested tonight without being too blunt? Being straightforward about it tended to scare men off, so Maura tried to go with coy and give him a reason at the same time._

_ "Jane and I…. well, we have a thing."_

_ "A thing?"_

"A thing?" Maura cocked her head at the incredulous tone.

"What?"

"Why'd you say it like that?" Giving up on sobriety, Maura moved to refill the glass Jane had taken from her, giving her shoulders a shrug.

"Studies find that men are often turned off by the idea of physically imposing women." Jane squinted and deciphered.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't wanna tell him that we were going to practice self-defense because he might not wanna sleep with you anymore?" Maura took a sip and frowned.

"Well when you put it like that, it does sound rather silly doesn't it?" Jane rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Geeze Maura. Any guy who gets put off by the idea that you could kick his ass isn't worth sleeping with you anyway." Given the near disgusted look on the brunette's face, Maura couldn't help giving Jane's knee a playful nudge as she sat back down.

"I don't believe 'sleeping' was what he was interested in doing with me Jane." She was rewarded with a loud groan and Jane ran a hand over her face with a deep sigh that was reserved for Maura being Maura.

"Yes. I got that part Maur." The blond just shrugged. Jane waved a hand in her direction, eyes still closed.

"Keep going please."

_"Yes. A thing." God, how else could she put this that wouldn't make her say what she was going to do? He took a step back and regarded her curiously._

_ "You and Jane have a thing." Maura nodded again._

_ "That is correct yes."_

_ "Jane… is your Detective friend?" Maura smiled enthusiastically. Bonus points to him for actually listening to her._

"Wait, you talk about me on your dates?" Maura thwacked Jane's leg at the playful tone.

"Firstly, I talk about a lot of things on my dates. Secondly, this is where things get… confusing to me. No interruptions." Jane smirked but crossed her arms, lips sealed obediently.

_"Yes. She is." He nodded slowly and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets._

_ "And you have a thing with her." Maura cocked her head. Just what was so confusing about all this?_

_ "Yes." He sighed and held his arms out, palms up._

_ "So what was this then? An experiment?" She could not for the life of her see where he'd jumped to in his thought process, but honesty always served her best and what was dating if not experimentation? She answered, no hint of uncertainty in her tone._

_ "Yes. This was an experiment." His face fell and he huffed._

_ "Does she know about me?" Maura blinked, taken aback._

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "Jane. Does she know that we went out tonight?" Maura's brain searched rapidly, but she still felt thoroughly lost. What did that have to do with anything? Surly he wasn't so arrogant as to think that if Jane knew he was here, she'd give up their plans for the night? Confused, she went with the truth again, hoping this would clear itself up._

_ "Well of course she knows." The last of his smile faded and he nodded in understanding, a feeling Maura wished she could share._

_ "I see. Well then, she's a lucky woman. I wish all the best to you both." If it hadn't been so completely unlady-like, Maura would have let her jaw drop. As it was she just watched in silence as he turned and went back to his car, driving away into the night. Still standing in her open door, Maura shook her head. She'd have time to go over what had just transpired later. Jane would be here soon and she still had to change. With a shrug, she turned and walked inside._

"Oh I get it! When you said 'thing' he thought that meant we were…." Jane motioned between them and Maura nodded, drinking deeply again.

"Yes. I…. I understand that part now. And congratulations. It took me quite a bit longer to figure out what had happened." Jane giggled.

"Well, not that that wasn't entertaining, but where does Ma come in?" Maura rolled her shoulders.

"Right about now actually."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright kids, here we go! This is the last lil' bit that I had blocked out in my head. A million bazillion hugs and thank yous to those who took the time to read this and post a few words in response. Every review, every word was wonderful.**

**To all the guests who told me I had Jane and Maura down, I still think it's a bit OC. There are fics that could practically be scripts. Except ya know, for the part where they're allowed to be together. But still, I aimed for that and cookies to you all for the ego boost. **

**To those who said they loved it and couldn't wait for more….SQUEEEEE!**

**To the friend who said I could include myself with the greats, my smile hurt when I read that. I truly appreciate the words.**

**To the friend who said I nearly made them wet themselves, I'm completely sorry….well, mostly sorry anyway hehe**

**Standard Disclaimer: WHHHHHYYYYY NOOOOOT MIIIIIIINNNNNE?!**

_ "I see. Well then, she's a lucky woman. I wish all the best to you both." _

_ If it hadn't been so completely unlady-like, Maura would have let her jaw drop. As it was she just watched in silence as he turned and went back to his car, driving away into the night. Still standing in her open door, Maura shook her head. She'd have time to go over what had just transpired later. Jane would be here soon and she still had to change. With a shrug, she turned and walked inside. Maura hadn't even made it past the kitchenette when a noise startled her and she jumped, flicking on the lights._

_ "Angela! You startled me!" Jane's mother just smiled._

_ "I'm sorry Maura. Wasn't my intention at all. Just came in for a cup of milk for a recipe I'm working on." Maura nodded, wiggling out of her heels._

_ "Of course. Please help yourself Angela." The older woman nodded and Maura turned to walk upstairs when Angela cleared her throat._

_ "Maura…" The blond turned, noting the nervous expression._

_ "Yes Angela?" Angela shuffled from one foot to the other and sheepishly bit her lip._

_ "I didn't mean too… I mean I wasn't trying too…." She sighed and Maura cocked her head, coming to rest against the counter._

_ "What is it?" The eldest Rizzoli took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye._

_ "I heard what you said. To that man. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop." The Me shrugged._

_ "That's quite alright Angela. There's no way for you to have known when I would be home." Angela shifted and regarded Maura curiously._

_ "So what you said, it was true? You weren't just trying to get rid of him?" Maura blinked._

_ "Well I can't lie. I was trying to get rid of him for tonight, but yes. What I said was true." Angela looked surprised and sat down on one of the stools._

_ "So…. You and Janie…. You two….. You have a thing?" _

"Oh God! She thought…!" Jane trailed off and Maura gave her a pained smile.

"Yes. I do believe that's where her mind-set was. Though since that is most certainly not where mine was, I didn't quite understand that yet." Jane nodded, thinking hard for a moment. No doubt trying to string bits of the week together and Maura chewed on her lip. After a few moments, Jane shook her head and grinned.

"Okay. Go on."

_"Yes Angela. In fact, Jane should be here soon." Angela looked at the ground, deep in thought._

_ "Okay. Well, it's a surprise. I mean, not an unhappy one. Not a huge surprise either I guess. Vince and I were…."_

"Vince!? As in Vince Korsak!?" Maura downed the last of her cup.

"Jane…this um… It gets worse before it getter better."

"It gets better?" Maura stared into confused chocolate for second.

"Jane, this gets worse." She amended. Jane let out a groan and stretched on the couch, letting her feet plop down when she was done. She opened one a eye a crack and peeked at Maura, lifting up a hand to signal her.

_"Vince and I were talking about that not too long ago actually. Boy did he call it." Maura adjusted herself on the stool nearest to her and smoothed out her dress, dropping her heels in a pile._

_ "He called what?" Angela raised an eyebrow, a resigned half-grin in place._

_ "He called you and Janie." Maura widened her eyes and pursed her lips. Detective Korsak certainly knew about Jane's hatred of self-defense classes. It was reasonable of him to assume she'd call Maura to blow off steam._

_ "He does know Jane quite well. I'm not altogether surprised that he knew." Angela chuckled and patted Maura on the arm._

_ "I just can't believe that I didn't see it. I suspected it. I mean, we all did. But I'm her Mother for crying out loud." Maura shook her head with a smile._

_ "Jane likes to keep as many parts about her secret as possible. It's really not a big issue Angela." Jane's mother just sighed._

_ "I don't want you mistaking this for anger or anything. So long as my baby's happy… well, I guess I finally have that Doctor in the family huh?" Maura blinked. Well, that was an odd response. She must be off her game tonight. She didn't normally get so lost in conversations._

_ "Of course Angela. You know I consider you all my family." Angela shifted and nodded her head._

_ "Don't think I'm not gonna give her any crap for keeping this from me though." Maura gave her a smile. Angela sure was passionate about this._

_ "I'm sorry Angela. If I had known it was so important to you, I would have told you as soon as possible."_

_ "No. If Janie doesn't want me in her business, I understand." She got the oddest look on her face. "If you don't mind sharing, when did all of this come about?" Maura shrugged and thought for a moment._

_ "We decided around four pm earlier this evening I believe." Angela opened her mouth in shock._

_ "Oh my… So this is all new to you both then?" The ME scrunched her nose. Did Angela really believe that Jane had never practiced self-defense before? No wonder she was always so worried about Jane in the field. Maura grinned. She could at least clear things up for Angela, and maybe take a little bit of heat off of Jane the next time she had to go into a dangerous situation._

_ "Not completely new, no. We attempted this a few months back but were interrupted by a break in a case we were working. I know Jane's done this with other's from the precinct. She's quite adept at it. I know many officers go to her when they feel their skills aren't quite up to par. She's highly regarded at the station. As for myself, I've tried it with others before too. It just, seems to work best with Jane. I feel most comfortable with her. She truly is the best I've seen."_

"Oh…. Oh Jesus Maur…. You know she thought you were talking about…." Jane whimpered, elbowing resting on her knees, hands covering her face. Maura hid her rapidly warming face in her hands as well, speaking through her fingers.

"Yes, yes I know. I didn't then, but I certainly realize how that all sounded now." To her surprise, instead of anger, Jane seemed amused. The brunette chuckled to herself.

"Only my Ma." She gave Maura a look out of the corner of her eye. "It gets better from here?" Maura quirked an eyebrow.

"Define better." Jane huffed at her.

"Right…. Right"

_ Angela's face turned pale and she shifted on her stool._

_ "Janie….she's done this with others? Other…women?" Maura shrugged innocently._

_ "Honestly I'm not sure. The majority of her partners I know are men. They just keep up with her better. With a female partner Jane is worried about her own strength. She doesn't want to hurt them." Angela nodded, wringing her hands together, hesitant._

_ "I can't believe that. Janie is more protective of you than anyone. You trying to tell me that she isn't worried about hurting you?"_

_ "I assume she is. That's probably why she was so hesitant to agree to this."_

_ "This was your idea?" Maura nodded, happy to finally be on the same page in the conversation._

_ "Oh yes. I've been trying to get Jane to agree to this for the longest time. She always manages to come up with excuses at to why we shouldn't though. And then it was just one long string of interruptions after another. Ian, Casey, Hope and Caitlyn." Angela hummed softly._

_ "Yes, I suppose there has been quite a bit that's been in the way of you two. You just kept trying? Even though she's so stubborn?" Maura laughed at that._

_ "Of course. I knew eventually that she'd come around and agree to it. The reward will very much be worth the wait." Angela smiled softly, rubbing Maura's arm._

_ "You're a good girl Maura. I'm glad Janie has you."_

_ "Well, I'm glad I have her too." After a few seconds of happy comfortable silence, Angela stood._

_ "Well, I certainly don't want to interrupt tonight then. I want it to go as smoothly as possible for you both." Maura felt warm. It felt so comforting to have family like this._

_ "Thank you for your support Angela." The older woman chuckled lightly._

_ "You can thank me with grandchildren." Maura blinked, curiously. Well, that was an odd lead in._

_ "Grandchildren?" Angela nodded._

_ "Oh yes. Don't think just because you are both women that you can get out of this. I know there are ways to make it happen. TJ needs a cousin." Maura flexed her hands and squinted her eyes._

_ "I…I'm afraid I don't understand Angela." The older woman smiled, leaning over to envelope her in a hug._

_ "Oh I don't mean right away. I'm just so tickled that Jane finally has someone… I suppose I can wait a bit for some granbabies. But don't you two make me wait too long!" She laughed, tapping the end of the ME's nose. Maura scrunched the appendage._

_ "You want grandchildren, from both Jane and I?" Maura was fully aware that Angela expected grandchildren from Jane, but it was new for her to want them from Maura as well. And how had Angela jumped to that from self-defense class?_

_ "Not from both of you. I mean, at least from one of you. I just figured, Jane always puts up such a fuss about having em' herself, maybe I could start in early and get you too. Oh! The babies will be soo cute! I can just see it! Janie's wild hair and your mind. Or Janie's stubborn attitude and your curls. Can they even do that Maura? Can two women have children mixed like that?" Maura opened her mouth to reply, and closed it again. She shifted, and gave it another shot. Confused, she looked down at the counter-top, brow furrowed. Why couldn't she focus? Angela mistook her silence._

_ "Oh! Oh Maura, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad." Blond hair waved as Maura shook her head, forcing words out before they'd been properly strung together._

_ "No…. Angela, I'm not….that's not what I'm….." She took in a deep breath, images of little Jane's and Maura's running around in her head. Focusing first on the only question that she could answer with any sort of clarity. "While it is possible to achieve a child with DNA that would resemble both female parents, the child could physically only have DNA from one of the female donors. The closest other option would be if one parent were to carry the fetus containing the DNA of the second parent." Angela blinked._

_ "Given it some thought have you? Oh I'm so happy that you two are considering having children." Maura shook her head again, trying to make sense of it._

_ "No Angela, Jane and I aren't…. We're not…."_

_ "Ready yet? Oh I know. After all, this is just a first date. But you two have been so close for so long, it's not like you're starting off with a blank slate." Maura rushed now, tumbling out phrases. Unable to focus on a point to straighten out first_

_ " Angela, Jane… we don't want … We aren't having children…" _Wait, did she just say date? _It was Angela's turn to look confused._

_ "Don't you want kids Maura?"_

_ "Well yes I have thought about…"_

_ "Don't you think Janie would make a great Mother?"_

_ "Yes, she has many qualities that would lend too…"_

_ "And your little ones WOULD be cute."_

_ "Neither I nor Jane is unattractive, so yes if we were to have children they would most likely retain our physical traits but…"_

_ "So what's the problem?" Maura made a fist and tried again._

_ "Jane…" Angela smacked the counter with her hand._

_ "That girl is SO stubborn!"_

_ "She is but that's not…." Angela waved her hand in the air._

_ "No no Maura. If this is something you want you just need to push her. That's why you are so good for her. You don't let her just ignore things. You don't put up with her shit."_

_ "I try not too but Angela that's not…"_

_ "I have faith in you Maura. If anyone can tame Janie down, it'd be you."_

_ "Angela, I have no interest in taming…" Angela chuckled._

_ "No, I suppose that's part of what you're attracted to huh?"_

_ "What? I… well, that is to say…."_

_ "Awww, I didn't mean to make you nervous Maura. I'll just leave you to your date. About time you both came to your senses." Angela was getting up now, walking away. Maura stood too. She had to fix this. God what would Jane think if Angela came at her with all of this? _Take a deep breath. Be clear_._

_ "Angela, Jane…." _Nope, try again. _"Tonight isn't a date Angela." The older woman paused, tilting her head._

_ "It's not?"_

_ "No Angela. It is not." Maura let out a sigh of relief at the frown on Angela's face. She'd seemed so excited about the prospect, but this needed to be nipped in the bud._

_ "So… you and Janie aren't…?" Angela trailed out and Maura shook her head, placing one hand on either of Angela's shoulders. She looked into her eyes and spoke softly._

_ "Angela… Jane, your daughter… Is NOT interested in me like that."_

"Why'd you say it like that?" Maura snapped out of her retelling to focus on the brunette leaning up against the opposing armrest.

"Like what?" Jane shrugged and searched for words.

"I dunno. Like, instead of 'We aren't together' or 'Jane and I don't feel that for each other' you just said 'Jane doesn't feel that way'. Why?" Maura felt the blush start under the collar of her shirt. _Because I can't lie so I couldn't say I didn't feel that way about you_.

"Because my first priority was clearing things up with your Mother about you." That wasn't a lie, really. That truly had been her first thought. Well, one of her first thoughts anyway.

"Why?" Maura sighed, running through her words carefully before answering. Blast Jane for being so….. Jane.

"Because, you tend to get defensive when your Mother brings up the subject of you seeing someone, particularly when it is someone you are not in fact interested in seeing." She held up a hand, holding off an indignant response and continued. " Also, you have always been…..sensitive about your sexuality." A loud scoff sounded and Maura just arched an eyebrow. " Should anyone question it, or hint at it, you tend to…. Beat them up?" Jane snickered lightly, completely unable to deny it.

"Gee Maur, you make it sound like I'm homophobic or something."

"Oh no. I didn't mean to insinuate that at all. I just, understand your desire not to be seen as a stereotype? I wanted to clear things with your Mother. Set her straight about your sexuality to the best of my understanding. No pun intended." Jane sniggered and gave her a smile that Maura couldn't quite decipher.

"So, tell me how you set Ma straight."

_"Angela… Jane, your daughter… Is NOT interested in me like that." Angela looked at Maura. Maura looked at Angela. And then…_

_"Oh my God Maura." Angela threw her arms around the blonde and hugged her hard, forcing Maura to fight for air._

_ "Angela….it's okay…." The older woman shook her head vehemently, clinging ever tighter._

_ "No, no it's not. I'm so sorry. This has to be so hard for you and here I am just shoving it in your face." Her shoulder grew wet and Maura realized Angela had tears in her eyes._

_ "Angela! Don't cry!" Was she really that upset over it? Why would Angela be so heartbroken over the idea that she and Jane weren't together? Oh! That had to be it! The prospect of Jane wed and baby-making had been so close, and now Maura had shattered that dream. Maura gently patted her back. "It's okay Angela. Jane will settle down eventually." Angela jumped back suddenly, a look of determination in her eyes that was so fierce it froze Maura's lungs._

_ "No!" She shouted and Maura knew her eyes had to be wide as saucers._

_ "N..No?" Angela pointed finger at her._

_ "Don't you give up Maura Isles. You are not a quitter! Do not give up on her!" If she hadn't been so startled by the force of Angela's outburst, Maura might have laughed. It sounded like Angela thought Jane's eventual nuptials and subsequent offspring were just as important to her._

_ "I'm not giving up on her Angela. I want her to be happy too." She couldn't help the soft smile on her face. It was sweet how much Angela loved Jane. Wanting her to be happily wed and settled down was just her way of showing it. Angela nodded at her firmly._

_ "You better not. I don't care what she's told you, Jane loves you." Maura paused in her thoughts._

_ "She….what?" Angela was pacing now, talking as much to herself as she was to Maura._

_ "She's just stubborn. Scared of good thing. Scared of losing a good thing. That's all." Maura's facial features turned themselves into a frown._

_ "Angela, I don't…."_

_ "But now that I know for sure about you, oh Maura. I'm so sorry you've been fighting this alone. Unrequited love hurts." The ME felt her eyes bulge slightly._

_ "Unrequited….?" Angela waved her hands in the air, on a roll now._

_ "Well, it's not actually unrequited. She just made you think that. Oooo! I could just beat her senseless for that!"_

_ "She didn't make me think…" Maura tried._

_ "No. She's so, sooo crass! She probably just told you right out that she wasn't interested didn't she?" Maura fumbled for words._

_ "Um, wha…she….no. Jane has never…." Angela seemed relieved and gripped Maura's arms._

_ "Just hold on Maura. We all want this. We do. And so does she, even if she is too hard-headed for her own good."_

_ "Want…what?" Angela made a face._

_ "You're sure right?"_

_ "Sure?" Angela nodded, stepping back._

_ "I want you to be sure. I don't want my baby hurt if you aren't sure." In all the confusion, Maura felt a stab of irritation. She addressed that first. It was a mistake._

_ "I would NEVER hurt Jane…." Another breath-taking hug._

_ "Oh! I just knew it! I'm so happy Maura. It's almost over. I can't believe you've been in love with her this whole time. Just standing by her side. My baby couldn't hope for anyone better!"_

_ "Angela…" But the older woman was already half-way out the door._

_ "It's in my hands how Maura. Maybe I'll get in contact with Vince and Barry. We'll come up with something. Just to give her the nudge she needs. You leave her to me Maura. Mother knows best!" And just as Maura had her mouth open, ready to say something, anything to interrupt, Angela spun in place, hands clasped happily. "I can't WAIT for the wedding!" Then, with a squeal, the door slammed shut and Maura felt her knees give. She settled down on her stool, staring at the back door. _What the hell just happened?

Jane had her tongue in her cheek, obviously processing the story. Maura found herself breathing shallowly, hands clasped tightly. She was waiting for the inevitable explosion. The anger. The uncomfortableness. The words of denial that would sting and burn.

"So, that's how I found you?" Her voice was deeper, darker than normal. Maura huffed at the shiver of desire the tone produced.

"Yes, that is where you found me." Jane nodded, crossing her legs carefully.

"And that's what this whole week has been about then? Ma and _Vince_ and _Barry _convincing me that we should be together?" Maura almost smiled at the way Jane had bit off her partners names. They were in for a hurricane when Jane walked into work tomorrow.

"Yes. That was Angela's plan." Jane raised her eyebrow at that.

"There was an actual plan?" Maura forced herself to calm down when Jane's voice remained the same. Curious, but relaxed. No trace of real anger.

"She's been informing me of each step all week."

"You didn't try to stop her." It was said as a statement, not a question. Maura let out a huff and stood, stretching slightly as her irritation at her own ability to clarify the situation with Angela seeped into her words.

"I have attempted to talk to your Mother every day this week. When she has her mind set on something…." She trailed off as Jane snickered. The ME allowed herself a small grin. "I'm afraid I've just been making it worse." Jane regarded her curiously.

"So, step one was making sure I liked you?"

"Mmm-hmm. Angela reported an affirmative to that." She teased and Jane rolled her eyes, shifting to hide a pink tint to her cheeks. Maura bit her lip at the sight of a blushing Jane Rizzoli.

"Remind me to kill _Vince_ and _Barry_ in an especially painful way for tag-teaming me with my Ma, kay?" Maura chuckled but nodded, giving a quick mental condolence for the two.

"I'm sure I could contribute to evidence removal should my assistance be required." Jane laughed lightly and then screwed up her features for a moment.

"So, step two was…. Making sure I knew you liked me?" Maura felt her face burn.

"Correct." Jane's face took on a teasing smirk of her own.

"And was that reported as an affirmative as well?" Maura shifted at the rapidly changing tables and sighed, avoiding eye-contact. _Walking that thin line again…_

"Angela told me that she believed they had collectively gotten the point across to you." Jane chuckled at her discomfort, letting her go for now.

"What was next?"

"Well, they thought that, perhaps you…" She stopped, looking suddenly sheepish. Jane narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Out with it Maura." There was that warning tone again. She groaned and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, forcing the words out swiftly.

"They thought that perhaps you were uncertain of how to approach me about it." Jane deciphered for a moment before sending a cock-eyed grin her way.

"They thought I didn't have enough game huh?" The blond looked over at her, tilting her head.

"Game?" Jane nodded back.

"Yeah. Like, swag." Now, Maura was really confused.

"Swag?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Not like that stuff Dr. Pike was handing out. Like, attitude." At Maura's squinted eyes, Jane pushed on. "Like confidence" Another sigh. "They didn't think I knew what the hell I was doing." Ah, there was the understanding.

"Language Jane. But you are correct."

"So Ma had you walk me through how to ask you out?"

"I was not aware that that was what she had in mind at the time, but essentially yes." Jane pursed her lips and waved a hand about.

"And this?" Maura leaned against the edge of the couch, folding her arms lightly.

"This was your Mother's way of showing you that she approved."

"Approved? Of you? Christ, what's there not to approve of?" Maura let the heat of the words trickled through her for a second before responding.

"I believe it was the fact that I was a woman." Understanding dawned in dark eyes.

"Ohhhh. I see. She thought I might think she wouldn't approve if I were gay." Maura nodded again and Jane settled back. She watched her friend mull things over. Honestly, she was surprised. There wasn't against kind of negative reaction to any of this at all. Just mild confusion and pure amusement. The explosion she'd been anticipating was nowhere to be found.

"I truly am sorry for all of this Jane. I promise to sit Angela down and…." Jane laughed out loud.

"No no, don't worry about it. I'll handle Ma. Make sure she knows exactly what's going on." God but that sentence sent another wave of shivers through her. She wanted there to be something going on so badly. "And I will definitely take care of the boys. Suckers won't know what hit em'." Maura winced in sympathy. A small portion of the Boston homicide division would be out of commission for the upcoming weekend.

"Be gentle please." Jane sent a playful glare her way.

"Oh no I will not be. I'm not sure I've ever been more insulted in my life!" Maura felt the breath catch in her throat.

"Because they assumed you were gay?" _Because they assumed you'd ever be interested in me?_

"No. Because they assumed I have no GAME Maura! C'mon, they actually thought I was so bad at this kinda thing that my MA had to walk me through a date? Jesus! My ego will never recover from that." The relief Maura felt at Jane's words was an actual physical feeling.

"Ah, I see. Because you'd be a natural at it?" Jane hummed, a Rizzoli grin firmly in place.

"Of course!" They shared a chuckle and then Jane made a face. "Besides, what Ma told me to do was all wrong." Maura looked down at her.

"Oh?" The brunette nodded.

"Yeah. Say Mr. Date starts out a at 'C' right? That's average." Jane held up her hand. "He gets points for going down to the morgue and being okay with what you do for a living. He goes up to a 'B'." She ticked the point off on one long digit, associating letters and numbers with each other, and Maura resisted the urge to correct her, much more interested in her actual point.

"Go on."

"He brings you a red rose. Yay for flowers. Up to an 'A'." Maura bit back a smirk.

"And that's…bad?" Jane made a face at her.

"A red rose is cliché. And not your favorite. And does not have some special meaning that no one but you and Google know. Back down to a 'B'." Maura smirked.

"Plus, a flower is so, impractical. It would die quickly. Not a proper gift for an ME. Not a proper gift for you. Down to 'C'." Maura could not hold back the full-blown grin now. "Lastly, he didn't go for any extra credit."

"Extra credit?" Jane smiled.

"Yeah, He didn't do anything else."

"Like what?" Jane shrugged, standing up.

"Well hell I dunno. Just, a little extra something you know? You Maura Isles, strike me as the type to always appreciate extra credit." Jane accentuated her point with a gentle tap to her nose. Maura bit her lip, letting some of the sultry burn she felt in her stomach bubble up.

"And you? You would provide extra credit?" She couldn't help teasing. Couldn't help pushing. God help her but Jane was standing less than a foot away and the candle light made her just that much more breathtaking. A slow smile spread across Jane's face. She'd caught on. She took another step forward, staring straight through Maura. The blonde felt her heart pound with the close quarters. She had to tilt her head up to look at Jane directly. Even then, Jane still had height on her.

The brunette let her eyes glance downward. But not the swift, guilty looks of the past. It was slow deliberate eye-sex. Maura felt the burn of her heavy gaze as it drifted down, over her nose and the weight of it when it hit her lips was a palpable thing. Maura could practically feel the pressure of it. Of her. Of Jane. It was hot and intense and made her stomach squirm and legs weak and when Jane's eyes finally raked back up her face she felt out of breath. Like the air had been ripped from her center. Like the pressure of Jane right there was keeping her lungs from re-inflating.

Darkened hazel burned through liquid mocha, and Jane's raspy timbre, octaves lower than Maura had ever dreamed of hearing it, did nothing to put the strength back in her knees or quell the suddenly raging inferno inside of her.

"Oh Maura. I'm all about the extra credit." Jane was searching her face, searching her eyes. Looking deep for something that Maura couldn't identify. Maura noticed Jane wasn't breathing regularly either. They spent a few insanely long and drawn out moments, locked, inches away from each other. And Maura found herself ridiculously disappointed when Jane broke the stand-off.

"C'mon, let's go eat." She caught the whimper before it came out, her brain processing past the possible double entendre faster than her emotions did.

"Eat?" Jane grinned, her playful smirk firmly in place. Apparently having found whatever it was she had been searching for.

"Forever ago, after the millionth time Ma set me up and I walked out, she figured out my secret."

"Secret?" Jane leaned in close.

"My stomach." She patted her abs and Maura quirked the corner of her mouth.

"Really Jane?" Jane pulled away and laughed, tugging Maura by the hand after her.

"She figured out that if she cooked a good enough meal, I'd at least stay through dinner. Then maybe she'd have a chance at actually hooking me up with someone." Jane pulled out a chair for Maura and the blonde gave her a look, fully appreciating the chivalrous gesture. The table was lit with beautiful taper candles. "So, whenever she'd set me up on one of these 'dates' she'd be sure to cook my favorite dishes. Every time." Maura giggled.

"That does make sense." Jane rolled her eyes at smiled, pouring them each some wine and setting out plates.

"Since this lovely meal is in front of us, I say we may as well enjoy it huh? You are in for a real treat Maur." She sat down with a flourish, holding up her glass. "Shall we toast?" Maura picked her cup up as well, regarding Jane's pleased expression and easy demeanor. She bit her lip and pushed again.

"To our first date." She quipped. Jane's gaze darkened ever so briefly before her playful nature took back over.

"To our first date."

RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES RIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLESRIZZLES RIZZLES

The elevator doors chimed as they opened, and Dr. Maura Isles stepped out into the deserted corridor. Unless there was a case, specific findings that needed to be gone over, no one was ever at the morgue before she was. As her heels clicked along the cement, echoing in the silence, she let a smile tug at her lips. Last nights memories playing over and over again in her head. It had been pleasant dinner. Wonderful actually. Conversation had flowed along with wine. And Jane had not been lying. Dinner had been delicious. The best meal she'd ever had at the hands of Angela Rizzoli. And that was saying something.

She turned the corner, opening the door to her office and began hanging up her coat and purse. She had to admit to herself, she was a little disappointed that the night had only been a faux-date. The idea of a real date made her heart skip a few beats, or feel like that's what it had done anyway. Thinking about the sarcastic brunette tended to shut off the scientific portions of Maura's brain. Made her focus only on feelings and emotions and remembering to breath.

But Jane wasn't angry or uncomfortable. There had been no Rizzoli related murders that she was aware of. They'd stayed happy and playful and borderline flirtatious all night. All in all, everything had turned out much more smoothly than she had expected. A shape on her desk that did not belong there drew her out of her thoughts and she took step toward the box, lips pursed.

"Morning Maura." Jane's voice sounded behind her and she looked up from her pursuit with a grin, the lanky Detective's frame filling her doorway.

"Good morning Jane. How are you today?" Jane shrugged easily from her position leaning against the entryway doorframe as Maura sat down in her chair, picking up the rectangular box curiously. Wrapped only in brown packaging and twine, about as long as her forearm, her name written in black sharpie on one side.

"Not bad. Taaad bit hung over but meh, I'll live." Maura couldn't help a small chuckle at that, even as she gently began to pry open one end of the package.

"I have faith in your ability to survive a hangover." Jane laughed and Maura savored the husky sound, carefully prying open the opposite end of the box. They were both silent for a moment. Maura was too preoccupied with her task to notice Jane shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"So I uh….I talked to Ma." That stopped her. Blond curls waved as Maura looked up swiftly, in the middle of peeling the wrap away from the box.

"Oh?" Jane nodded slowly, looking around the room and Maura dropped her eyes back down to her desk top. She hoped the shaking her hands didn't translate to her voice and she did to best to focus on the package instead. "How did that go?" She was concentrating on folding up the brown wrap so she missed Jane's shoulder shrug.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I got through to her." Maura bit her lip, and began opening one flap.

"Did you?"

"Yeeup. She and I sat down. And, well…. now she knows what's _really_ going on." Maura couldn't help the sting of tears _stupid overactive lacrimal glands_ and she fought through them, flipping open both ends of cardboard. _Of course. We can't have anyone thinking we're a couple_.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you were able to get through to her." The sting faded slightly into curiosity when she managed to get the top off, and saw what was inside.

"So, I was wondering…" Jane began, and Maura tuned one ear in to her words. The rest of her senses focused on the item she pulled out.

"Would you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Maura turned the object over in her hands, answering absently.

"Of course Jane. That sounds lovely." It was a vase. A beautiful cobalt color swirled with teal. It was glass, and quite heavy in her hand. _Why would someone send me a vase? _Jane cleared her throat.

"That a vase?" Maura hummed an affirmation, still turning it over in her hands.

"Do you like it?" She should have caught the inflection. Caught the curiosity, the underlying hope.

"Yes. It's quite beautiful." She still didn't look up and she heard Jane huff lightly.

"A vase. That's really….. Practical?" Maura blinked, the vase frozen in her hands. Practical was an odd descriptive choice of words for Jane to use. Why did it sound so familiar to her? Oh yes! Jane had mentioned the practicality of a suitor giving her a flower that would die quickly when asking her out just last night…..

Maura sucked in a breath sharply as something slammed into her thoughts. The rest of her body completely frozen, slowly she looked up, and the view of her friend made her glad she was sitting down.

Jane had stepped away from the doorway and was standing in the middle of the room, shifting on her feet. Her face was a swirl of nervousness and anticipation. Of curiosity and hope, chewing on her lower lip. And in her outstretched hand, a single Ambrosia blossom. The meaning of which, Maura's large nearly useless by this point brain informed her, was reciprocated love. An ancient Greek term indicating a shared and returned affection.

She looked back down at the vase in her hands and her lungs fought for another breath. _Oh my God. OH MY GOD. Jane is… Jane is… she's asking me…. _The smile on her face, though tentative, grew, and she looked back up into soft brown eyes. The tension on Jane's face visible lessened when it was obvious that Maura understood. The brunette released her lip and held the flower up higher.

"So, dinner tonight then?" She asked again, and this time Maura heard the uncertainty in her voice. Heard what she was really asking. She beamed for a second, the warmth in her heart bursting out before she could stop it. That Jane was here… With a tiny bit of effort, she schooled her features into a coy teasing smirk and stood up, walking forward. It was Jane's turn to stop breathing as Maura approached, and she saw the emotions swirling her expressive gaze. Gently, she took the flower away and was briefly stuck. They searched each other, both smiling, both on shaking knees. Finally she ripped her eyes away from Jane's magnetism and turned back. Only once the flower was secure in it's new home full of water settled on her desk did she look back.

"Of course Jane. I would love to have dinner with you this evening." Jane's whoosh of relief was audible and Maura giggled, blushing suddenly as they stared at each other like giddy school kids. Jane started and shook her head, backing up step by step.

"Right. Well then, I should ah... Get back upstairs." Maura nodded, the adorableness of Jane practically tripping over herself forever etched in her mind.

"Right. I understand." The brunette paused in the doorway.

"So I'll um, pick you up at seven? That okay?" The honey blond could have spent forever drowning in the hopeful eyes staring her back.

"Perfect." Jane sent her a million watt smile and went to walk away. She halted mid-step and face palmed.

"Gah! Maybe I _do _need help with this kind of thing." She mumbled to herself and Maura quirked her head as Jane strode back in the room, all confidence. She walked right up to where Maura was sitting on the edge of her desk. Maura's ability to think clearly stopped right along with Jane, less than a foot away. They both swallowed, and hint of uncertainty flitted across the Detective's face before it was gone, replaced with pure bad-ass swagger. Slowly, Jane leaned down, tilting her head to the side and Maura decided that she was going to pass out before Jane ever got around to doing whatever it was that had put that glint in her eye.

Her heart was thudding so loudly she was sure Jane could hear it, and she knew her breathing was dangerously shallow. She stopped breathing altogether, and let her eyelids flutter shut as Jane dipped the remaining inches, sweet breath ruffling a curl of blonde over her ear. She almost, _almost_ moaned aloud when soft warmth pressed lightly against her cheek. After a second pause, Jane pulled back slowly and Maura released the air in her lungs. Inches apart, Jane's retreat halted and they were suddenly in limbo. Completely unable to pull away, slightly terrified of pushing closer. Jane's eyes burned her lips and out of pure reflex, Maura licked them. She saw, _felt_, Jane's shudder at the visual and with a sigh of absolute defeat, Jane pulled back another foot.

"Extra credit." She rasped out, her voice low and rough and Maura could only stare back with the knowledge that whatever emotions were swirling around in her own eyes, Jane was reading loud and clear. Maura tilted her head, a smile playing on her lips, acknowledging Jane's successful extra effort. The brunette shook her head, blinked and the spell was broken. There was that quirky confident you know you want me and I know you do too smirk.

"See you tonight Maura." And she was walking away again. Still reeling from the softness on her cheek, the little niggling thought in the back of her mind took longer than normal to process through to her speech center. She wasn't even able to follow Jane's form out of her office. Her eyes still stuck on the spot on the wall behind where Jane had been. She struggled through the happy hazy fog. Just as Jane was rounding her doorway, Maura found her voice.

"Jane?" The Detective practically skidded to a halt, one hand caught on the doorway molding, pulling herself backward. Long brown curls waved as her face appeared.

"Yeah Maur?" The honey-blonde shook of her shock, turning finally to face her.

"You said…" She trailed off and Jane moved back fully, one hand cocked on her hips, and playful quirk of her eyebrow encouraging the ME. Maura swallowed and tried again. "You said that you had spoken to Angela. That she knew exactly how things were. What did you tell her?" Jane smiled so wide her teeth showed, and just as quickly crossed her arms over her chest and gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I told her we weren't dating." Maura felt her heart drop into her stomach briefly before that God-forsaken smirk that she knew was going to be the death of her someday came back full force. With a voice full of smoke and promise Jane finished her sentence. "Yet." With a wink that took any remaining strength from Maura's legs and all the remaining oxygen in her brain, Jane was gone, the sound of her boots echoing through the basement.

For a long moment, Maura sat, perched in the edge of her desk, fingertips lightly trailing the soft petals of the Ambrosia blossom, and the memory of the even softer lips playing on her skin. Eventually she managed to sink back down into her chair. She stuck her tongue in her cheek, and began ruffling around in her desk drawer. A thank you card to Angela was in order.


End file.
